Hunter and Little Red Riding Hood
by YellowMoonFlower
Summary: Gray: Hunter tak digerakkan oleh rasa kemanusiaan, tapi oleh uang./Oracle: Apa kau bermaksud untuk menyudahi dunia ini, Harvest Goddess?/ Dirk: Claire bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan sihir... Kenapa ia harus menanggung semua ini?/ Gray: Hangat? *menggenggam tangan Claire* Artinya kau ada dan hidup di sini. (Warning: Alternative Universe, HM worlds mixed together!)(5/5/'15).
1. -The Hunter-

Sebagai hunter yang memburu penjahat demi uang hadiah, Gray selalu bergerak sendirian. Ia tak pernah memiliki tempat tinggal yang tetap, pun tak pernah berada di dekat orang yang sama selama lebih dari satu bulan. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia sudah bersama dengan gadis bertudung merah itu selama tiga bulan. (Beware: Mixed characters. You might even find some from RF here :D)

DISCLAIMER: ALL HARVEST MOON products are belong to NATSUME, Inc.

CHARACTERS: Campur aduk. Some Harvest Moon (even RF series) mixed together!

**~1~**

**"The Hunter"**

Malam di pertengahan musim gugur yang dingin. Udara di Mother's Hill, Mineral Town, saat ini mencapai 10 derajat celsius. Sebagian pepohonan tampak telah meranggaskan daun-daunnya, bersiap untuk menyambut musim dingin yang semakin dekat. Meski malam belum begitu larut, jalan-jalan di kota kecil Mineral Town tampak sangat sepi. Jika ditelurusuri lebih ke timur, di lereng Mother's Hill, barulah tampak seorang pria berambut pirang pendek yang tengah berjongkok di salah satu dahan pohon. Ia telah berada di sana sejak satu jam lalu, mengamati pergerakan di dalam sebuah cottage tua yang berada di tengah lahan terbengkalai.

Ia melihat kembali jam tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 pm. Suara dari dalam cottage mulai tidak terdengar, sesuai dugaannya. Ia melompat turun dari ketinggian sekitar 2 meter, dan berlari dengan langkah seringan bulu ke depan pintu cottage. Ia menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu, memastikan bahwa tak ada lagi pergerakan dari penghuni di dalamnya. Setelah yakin, ia menghunus pedang kecilnya dan merusak knob pintu dengan satu gerakan. Di dalam cottage itu ia mendapati apa yang ia cari: seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam yang terikat dengan mulut terbungkam kain di salah satu tiang cottage. Pria pirang itu meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya, mengisyaratkan agar anak itu tetap tenang. Setelah anak itu mengangguk, baru ia melepas ikatan di tangan dan mulutnya. Di meja makan dekat anak itu disekap, tampak lima orang pria besar tertidur lelap dengan botol-botol wine berserakan di meja. Ia mengajak anak itu keluar dari cottage.

Setelah berada di luar, pria itu menunduk dan berbisik pada sang bocah yang masih tampak gemetaran, "Tunggu disini. Tutup telingamu. Tutup matamu. Paham?"

Mata dingin pria itu membuat sang bocah hanya sanggup mengangguk. Namun ketika pria itu hendak masuk, tangan kecil si bocah menahan ujung jaketnya. "Te- terimakasih... sudah menyelamatkan... ku... Aku Stu. Paman..?"

Si pria menyipitkan mata birunya, ia tampak menimbang perlukah dirinya menyebutkan namanya pada si kecil ini.

"Gray," katanya pendek, lalu langsung melangkah masuk ke cottage. Stu menutup telinganya seperti perintah Gray. Meski begitu, ia masih dapat mendengar beberapa suara dari dalam cottage. Ia mendengar suara air yang tumpah, lalu beberapa pria penculiknya tampak kaget.

"Siapa kau? Hey, mana bocah itu?!"

Dan beberapa suara "Buak! Buak!" langsung mengakhiri seluruh kegaduhan itu. Beberapa lama situasi hening. Membuat Stu tak tahan untuk mengintip ke dalam cottage. Di tiang tempat Stu diikat barusan, kini terikat dua orang pria besar yang tampak pingsan. Tiga orang lainnya terikat dan teruduk di lantai. Mulut Stu menganga tidak percaya. Tubuh Gray jelas lebih kecil dari lima pria itu, tapi ia menyelesaikan segalanya hanya dengan beberapa suara "buak".

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Stu kagum. Gray lagi-lagi tampak menimbang perlukah ia menjelaskannya pada Stu. "Ayolah... beritahu aku, paman!"

Gray menghela napas kesal. Ia tak pernah suka dengan anak-anak, dan ia tak ingin terlibat dengan mereka. Menghemat waktu, Gray memanggul Stu di bahu kirinya, tak mengindahkan keluhan dan rontaan Stu. Ia berjalan dengan tenang melewati hutan menuju ke area pedesaan. Tak tahan dengan rengekan Stu yang terus menerus, akhirnya Gray menurunkan Stu di jalan.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Tanya Gray. Stu menjawabnya dengan anggukan keras. "Aku hanya meletakkan beberapa botol wine yang telah kuberi obat tidur di dapur cottage. Dan mereka tertidur lelap dalam waktu 1 jam. Soal bagaimana aku mengalahkan mereka, jawabanku hanya satu," pada bagian ini Stu menelan ludahnya. "Kekuatan dan kecepatan."

Stu mengerutkan wajahnya kecewa. "Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu."

"Kau tidak menggunakan sihir atau semacamnya?"

"Aku tidak percaya sihir."

"Kau tahu, aku kenal seorang kakak yang bisa sihir, meski ia memintaku merahasiakannya," ujar Stu.

"Maksudmu trik sulap?" sahut Gray.

"Tidak, sihir sungguhan! Kau tahu, ia bisa membuat pohon yang layu hidup kembali hanya dengan menyentuhnya!" seru Stu. Gray mengerutkan dahinya. Bocah ini sungguh imajinatif.

"Oh ya?" Gray hanya menanggapi pendek. Ia lalu berjalan mendahului Stu, membuat bocah itu berlari kelabakan karena takut tertinggal. Gray membawa Stu ke Doug's Inn. Berbeda dengan kondisi desa yang sepi, di bagian dalam Doug's Inn seluruh warga Mineral Town berkumpul. Mereka tampak lega saat melihat Stu memasuki Inn didampingi oleh Gray. Tampak seorang gadis berbaju terusan warna biru muda segera menghambur dan memeluk Stu.

"Stuu! Kau selamat! Syukurlah..." serunya. Stu membalas pelukannya.

"Paman itu menolongku, Kak."

Kakak perempuan Stu tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gray. Ia berjalan ke arah Gray, mengeluarkan sebuah kantung berisi beberapa keping gold dari sakunya, dan menyerahkannya pada Gray.

"Terimakasih, Tuan Hunter," katanya. Gray menerima kantung itu dan membukanya sedikit untuk melihat isinya. Ia mendapat 1000 Gold, sesuai dengan kesepakatan mereka.

"Terimakasih kembali," jawab Gray sambil memasukkan kantung itu ke saku di bagian dalam jaketnya. Stu melihat transaksi mereka dan ia mulai paham bahwa paman yang menolongnya merupakan seorang hunter, sebutan masyarakat untuk seseorang yang mencari uang dengan memburu penjahat atau meminjamkan keahliannya untuk hal lain.

Setelah warga merasa tenang, mereka meninggalkan Inn dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun Stu bersikeras ingin tetap di Inn dan menempel terus pada Gray. Tampaknya dalam diri Stu terbangun kelekatan dan kekaguman pada Gray. Kakak Stu akhirnya menyerah setelah Doug membujuknya untuk membiarkan Stu bermalam di Inn.

"Biarlah dia tidur di sini malam ini. Kau istirahatlah temani nenekmu. Kalian telah melalui hari yang berat," bujuk Doug. Dan seperti itulah, malam ini Stu tidur di penginapan Dough, di kamar yang sama dengan Gray. Gray tidak menyatakan keberatan ataupun persetujuan, mungkin karena Doug memberinya gratis penginapan satu malam, dengan syarat ia berbagi kamar dengan Stu.

"Jadi paman seorang hunter?" tanya Stu dengan mata bersinar. Ia duduk di sebelah Gray yang sedang mengelap pedang kecilnya. Gray hanya menjawab dengan "hm" kecil.

"Pedangmu kecil sekali. Apa kau bisa membunuh penjahat dengan itu?" Tanya Stu lagi. Gray menghentikan pekerjaannya, dan merubah posisi duduknya sehingga ia kini duduk bersilah, berhadapan dengan Stu.

"Seorang hunter memburu penjahat, bukan membunuhnya," kata Gray tegas. Ini membuat mata Stu semakin berbinar dengan kekaguman.

"Kau keren sekali! Aku juga ingin jadi hunter kalau sudah besar nanti!" Seru Stu sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur. "Menurutmu apa aku bisa?" tanyanya lugu. Gray yang sudah selesai dengan perawatan rutin pedangnya, telah menyarungkan pedangnya dan meletakkannya di samping bantal. Ia melihat Stu yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Lebih baik jangan," jawab Gray.

"Kenapa?"

Gray mengalihkan pandangannya dari Stu ke telapak tangan kanannya yang kosong. "Jalan hunter bukanlah jalan seorang pahlawan. Hunter tidak digerakkan oleh rasa kemanusiaan, tapi oleh uang," lanjut Gray, mata birunya tampak semakin dingin. Stu yang merasakan itu, lalu duduk di atas kasur dan memegang tangan Gray dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku juga pernah mendengar banyak hunter yg seperti itu dari Zack. Tapi kau berbeda!" kata Stu. "1000 Gold adalah jumlah yang sangat sedikit. Kau bisa meminta jauh lebih banyak dari itu. Dan kau menghindari konflik sebisa mungkin. Kupikir normalnya seorang hunter akan langsung menggebrak dan mencedrai lawannya, tapi kau tidak. Kau bahkan menyuruhku menutup telinga agar tak mendengar kekerasan. Kau orang baik!"

Gray tampak terdiam, agak tercengang dengan cara bicara Stu yang jauh di atas anak seumurannya. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Stu, lalu mendorong kepala Stu agar ia kembali berbaring. "Dari pada hunter, kau lebih cocok jadi politikus," kata Gray sambil berbaring di samping Stu. Stu menggeser tidurnya lagi, menghadap Gray.

"Politikus? Apa itu?"

Gray mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia tak seharusnya bicara lebih banyak pada anak ini.

"Tidurlah, bocah!" perintah Gray kesal. Ia membelakangi Stu, dan segera memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur, tidak mengindahkan keluhan-keluhan Stu setelahnya. 

-000-

Doug terkejut ketika ia hendak menyiapkan menu sarapan di pagi hari. Ia menemukan secarik kertas dan beberapa keping gold di meja kasirnya.

"_Biaya makan malam kemarin. Gray_."

Doug tersenyum membaca notes yang sangat pendek itu. Penginapannya sudah sering disinggahi berbagai jenis hunter, dari yang barbar, klimis, hingga psikopat. Namun ada juga beberapa hunter yang seperti Gray. Tak banyak bicara, terlihat dingin, namun berhati lembut. Ia menduga saat ini Gray mungkin sedang menuju ke Forget-Me-Not Valley, mengingat bahwa kemarin Gray menanyakan jalan ke sana tadi malam.

_Setelah Ann pergi ke lantai dua bersama Stu, Gray menghampiri Doug yang sedang mengelap gelas-gelas, bersiap menutup Inn._

_"Doug, kau pernah dengar tentang gerombolan sirkus gipsy?"_

_Doug menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak, dan melihat mata Gray yang tampak serius._  
_"Hmm. Kurasa ya. Sekitar dua hari lalu ada pelanggan yang datang dari Forget-Me-Not Valley. Dia bilang ada kelompok sirkus yang sedang singgah di sana. Mereka sangat hebat, dan para wanitanya seksi. Itu katanya," jelas Doug. "Kau tertarik?" tanya Doug dengan maksud menggoda._

_Bukannya menjawab, Gray malah menguap. "Kau lupa aku ini hunter? Hanya uang yang menarik perhatianku," jawabnya enteng, dengan senyuman yang lebih mirip seringai. Doug tertawa kecil._

_"Bisakah kau tersenyum dengan lebih manis?" Tanya Doug di sela tawanya._

_"Kau bercanda?"_

Doug tersenyum mengingat malam kemarin. Gray adalah orang yang -meskipun wajahnya dingin tanpa ekspresi, tapi membuat orang merasa ingin disisinya.  
"Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan, Tuan Hunter."

-000-

(Bersambung...)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter pertama selesai! Yeay~

Another Graire pairing! Maaf atas kegilaan author pada pasangan ini /./

Setting Mineral Town yang sedikit berbeda. Dunia Harvest Moon yang berbeda. Nantinya Gray akan pergi ke beberapa kota Harvest Moon lain seperti Zephyr (Grand Bazaar), Forget-Me-Not Valley (Wonderful Life), dan beberapa penduduk kota Konohana (Tale of Two Town) akan ikut berperan. Maafkan juga author yang mencampur-adukkan dunia Harvest Moon seenaknya, dengan time line yang mungkin agak atau sangat ngaco, hohoho. Claire belum muncul di sini. Oh ya, pace nya mungkin agak lambat, jadi sabar ya :-)

I hope you enjoy this :DDD!


	2. -The Red Riding Hood-

**~2~  
"The Red Riding Hood"**

Hari sudah gelap dan Gray masih berada di hutan yang menghubungkan Mineral Town dan Forget-Me-Not Valley. Normalnya penduduk pergi ke sana dengan perahu, namun karena keadaan laut saat ini sedang tidak baik dengan gelombang yang masih sangat tinggi dan berbahaya, Zack menolak memberangkatkan kapal hingga hari yang tidak ditentukan. Gray tidak mau menunggu lama. Jika ia melewati jalur darat, meskipun ia harus menyebrangi hutan, ia bisa tiba dalam waktu satu setengah hari. Tak banyak orang yang mau melewati jalur ini kecuali karena situasi darurat, sebab keselamatan mereka tidak terjamin. Tak hanya hewan buas yang menjadi ancaman, namun juga para perampok yang beroperasi di hutan telah menjadi ancaman serius. Bagi Gray semua itu tak jadi masalah. Justru ia bisa memperoleh hadiah dari pemerintah dengan menangkap perampok di hutan itu. Bagaimanapun, harga yang cukup tinggi ditawarkan bagi yang dapat menangkap mereka, karena mereka bukanlah lawan yang mudah.

Setelah berjalan sepanjang siang menyusuri hutan, Gray memilih sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup besar untuknya bermalam. Ia terbiasa tidur di mana saja dengan kewaspadaan tinggi. Ia juga telah melatih dirinya untuk merasakan keberadaan manusia di dekatnya. Gray melepas tasnya dan menggantungnya di dahan terdekat, lalu berbaring di dahan, dengan kepala bersandar di batang pohon. Ia melihat langit yang sudah semakin gelap, namun terang dengan adanya kerlip bintang-bintang yang malam ini terlihat sangat banyak. Ia tak tahu langit di hutan perbatasan Mineral Town ini begitu indah. Malam kemarin ia tak sempat memperhatikannya karena pekerjaannya menyelamatkan Stu dari penculik. Ketika pikirannya jatuh pada Stu, ia teringat permen-permen yg diberikan Stu padanya kemarin malam, setelah ia mandi. Ia tak suka makanan manis, tapi ia tetap menerimanya karena merasa tidak enak pada kakak Stu yang waktu itu mengantar stu ke kamar sewaannya.

Ketika Gray hendak mengambil permen di saku celananya, Gray mengubah gerakannya segera untuk mengambil pisau kecil yang ada di saku jaketnya, dan melempar pisau itu ke semak-semak cukup jauh dari situ. Pisau Gray jelas tak sekedar mendarat ke semak-semak, sebab Gray dapat mendengar suara gesekan daun-daun kering setelah itu. Jelas sesuatu atau seseorang terpaksa bergerak karena dikagetkan oleh pisau Gray. Gray segera memakai tasnya, dan bersiap dengan pedang kecilnya. Ia hanya membawa lima pisau kecil, dan ia tak ingin menghabiskannya dengan menyerang musuh yang bergerilya. Setelah beberapa lama tidak ada pergerakan dari musuh, Gray turun dari atas pohon. Ia mengamati sekeliling dengan hati-hati. Segera setelah ia menjejakkan kakinya di tanah, ia dapat memperkirakan jumlah musuh yang menyerangnya saat ini.

_Dua orang? _An_eh. Kenapa aku tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka sejak tadi? Sebelum berbaring aku yakin aku sudah memastikan tidak ada orang dalam radius 100 meter. Bagaimana mereka bisa menemukanku?_

Suara gagak membuyarkan pikiran Gray. Kepakan sayapnya terdengar jelas di tengah kesunyian hutan. Gagak itu terbang dari dahan yang tinggi, kira-kira lima pohon dari tempat Gray berdiri, menuju ke semak-semak tempat Gray melemparkan pisaunya tadi. Dari semak-semak itu lalu keluarlah dua orang pria berpenampilan berantakan. Salah satu dari mereka bertubuh kurus, berjalan dengan gagak bertengger di lengan kirinya. Yang satunya lagi berperawakan gemuk, kombinasi duo yang klasik. Maka terjawablah pertanyaan Gray tadi: gagak itu pastilah pembawa pesan mereka yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi musafir yang masuk ke hutan.

"Serahkan hartamu, jika kau masih ingin hidup!" seru pria berperawakan gemuk. Ia mengeluarkan golok yang cukup panjang, jelas mengancam Gray.

"Aku tidak membawa benda berharga bersamaku. Kalian salah memilih target," jawab Gray tenang. Kata-kata Gray itu rupanya memicu tawa si gemuk.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Kau hanya bisa hidup jika menyerahkan hartamu. Jika tidak ada harta, maka kami akan mengambil hidupmu! Hahaha!" serunya lagi. Si gemuk kemudian maju dan mengayunkan goloknya ke arah Gray. Gray menghindarinya dengan mudah, namun ketika ia menghindar, tengkuknya terasa tersengat. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat si kurus memegang supit di mulutnya. Gray menghentikan gerakannya.

_Ceh. Mereka bermain kotor rupanya..._

Pandangannya mulai kabur dan kakinya terasa lemah. Ia melihat senyuman si kurus yang mengerikan, sebelum akhirnya segalanya benar-benar gelap bagi Gray.

-000-

Gray membuka matanya perlahan, namun pandangannya masih kabur. Ia mencium bau asap bercampur dengan rumput kering dan ia juga mendengar suara kayu yang terbakar. Selebihnya sunyi. Gray mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang masih terbaring lemah. Rupanya tangan dan kakinya terikat kuat dengan tali rami. Gray mengubah posisinya, berusaha mengamati sekelilingnya. Ia terbaring di lantai tanah yang dipenuhi jerami kering. Ia berada di ruangan kecil yang dinding-dindingnya terbuat dari kayu tua. Sepertinya ini adalah bekas kandang kuda yang sudah lama tidak terpakai. Dari pintu kecil yang terbuat dari potongan-potongan batang pohon kurus, cahaya api memasuki ruangan. Tampaknya kedua perampok itu menyalakan api unggun tepat di depan kandang kuda ini. Ketika matanya jatuh di pojok ruangan, ia menyadari kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya. Seorang wanita dengan tudung kepala berwarna merah, dan sebagian rambut pirang panjangnya jatuh di bahunya. Wanita itu tampak tertidur, bersandar pada dinding kayu. Sama seperti Gray, tangan dan kakinya juga diikat.

"_Rupanya bukan hanya aku_," kata Gray pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena tertangkap dengan mudahnya oleh sepasang perampok hutan. Gray berbaring terlentang, memandangi langit-langit yang penuh sarang laba-laba, berpikir. Hanya ada satu jalan keluar, yaitu satu pintu kecil itu. Pedangnya tak ada di sini, sehingga mustahil baginya untuk memotong tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Kesempatan kabur terbaiknya hanya satu, yaitu jika perampok itu memindahkannya dari kandang sialan ini. Dilihat dari "tangkapan" mereka, tampaknya ia dan gadis pirang di pojok ruangan ini akan dijual sebagai budak di bazar pasar gelap besok. Saat itulah Gray bisa melarikan diri. Sekalipun ia menjebol dinding dan kabur sekarang, ia tak tahu di mana ia berada dan ia tak ingin ambil resiko dengan tubuhnya yang lemah sekarang. Merasa tak ada yang bisa dilakukan, Gray memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan matanya dan tidur untuk saat ini.

-000-

Gray terbangun karena suara keras. Rupanya si perampok gemuk menendang tong di sebelah Gray.

"Bangun kalian! Hari ini kita jalan-jalan sedikit, hahaha!" seru si gemuk. Gray menggeliat meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena terikat sepanjang malam. Tak hanya kaku, tubuh Gray terasa luar biasa lemah sejak semalam. Gadis berambut pirang yang senasib dengannya tampak sudah bangun. Begitu sadar Gray melihatnya, Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan canggung. Gray membalas anggukan gadis itu sambil mengamatinya. Ia kira-kira lebih muda dua atau tiga tahun dari Gray.

Meski gadis ini tampak kotor, tapi Gray bisa melihat bahwa ia cukup manis. Matanya biru, sama seperti mata Gray, dan ia mengenakan baju dengan model yang sangat asing bagi Gray. Selama ini Gray telah menjelajahi hampir seluruh harvest moon, tapi ia belum pernah melihat motif baju gadis itu. Karena itu Gray berasumsi bahwa ia berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh.

"Kau mengerti bahasaku?" tanya Gray. Gadis itu mengangguk, namun tampak sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Gray.

"Ah, aku hanya merasa kau sangat asing," kata Gray. "Bajumu, maksudku," lanjutnya, berusaha menghapus kebingungan di wajah gadis itu. Tampaknya gadis itu mengerti maksud Gray, sebab ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh di pedalaman," kata gadis itu.  
Gray hanya mengangguk kecil, jelas tak ingin mengobrol tentang identitas mereka lebih jauh.

"Kau mau membantuku? Kita bisa melarikan diri hari ini, saat mereka membawa kita ke kota." jelas Gray, membuat mata gadis itu melebar.

"Tentu! Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanyanya antusias. Gray membalik posisi duduknya sehingga membelakangi gadis itu, menghadapkan lengannya yang terikat padanya.

"Kendorkan ikatanku. Tapi jangan dibuka semuanya. Jika kita kabur sekarang juga percuma karena kita tidak tahu wilayah ini. Ketika mereka membawa kita ke jalan utama, baru kita kabur." Kata Gray. Gadis itu lalu menggeser tubuhnya hingga mendekati Gray, lalu berusaha mengendorkan ikatan Gray dengan giginya. Gray tahu pasti sulit bagi gadis itu,sebab beberapa kali ia berhenti dan mendesis -sepertinya merasakan ngilu giginya.  
"Kau tak bisa gunakan tanganmu?" Tanya Gray.

"Tidak. Mereka mengikatnya sangat kuat. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan jari-jariku."

"Kau benar," kata Gray. Ia juga tidak bisa menggerakan jari-jarinya. Jika bisa, pastilah ia akan melepas gadis itu terlebih dahulu. Cukup lama gadis itu berusaha, dan akhirnya berhasil. Gray menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, memastikan ia sudah bisa melepas ikatan itu sendiri.

"Oke, ini cukup. Thanks. Biar kulonggarkan ikatanmu juga," bisik Gray. Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya sehingga Gray bisa melepas ikatan di tangannya dengan jari-jarinya. Saat Gray menyentuh tangan gadis itu, ia hampir melonjak kaget, karena tangan gadis itu sangat dingin. Tak heran, udara di gunung ini sangat dingin, dan ia mungkin sudah berada di sini lebih lama dari Gray.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, Gray segera menjauh dari si gadis tudung merah. Dari pintu masuklah salah satu perampok bertubuh kurus. Ia berjalan mendekati gadis tudung merah dan melepas ikatan di kakinya.

"Hey, boy. Kau sudah bisa bangun?" tanya si perampok kurus. "Kau bangun lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Dengan racun yang kuberi, normalnya orang tidak akan bisa bergerak hingga 2-3 hari," lanjutnya.

"Mungkin aku perlu memberimu tambahan dosis agar transaksi nanti berjalan lancar... hey, Steve!"

Gray mengerutkan dahinya. Ini buruk. Jika si kurus itu kembali memberinya obat, ia tak akan bisa lari lagi. Meski saat ini tubuhnya masih lemah, setidaknya ia sudah dapat bergerak. Melihat situasi yang tidak menguntungkan, Gray menoleh ke arah si tudung merah, memberinya isyarat bahwa mereka harus kabur sekarang. Entah gadis itu mengerti maksud Gray atau tidak.

Ketika si kurus itu berjalan ke luar kandang kuda, Gray dengan cepat melepas ikatannya. Gray kemudian menarik lengan si tudung merah dan berlari ke luar, menabrak si perampok kurus hingga ia terjengkang. Sayangnya pelarian mereka tidak berjalan mulus. Si gemuk segera berlari merespon suara teriakan rekannya. Begitu ia melihat Gray, tanpa ragu-ragu ia mengayunkan golok panjangnya. Gray menghindar sambil mendorong si tudung merah agar menjauh dari pertarungan.

"Cepat lari!" Seru Gray pada si tudung merah. Gray tahu kondisi tubuhnya masih lemah akibat racun yg diberikan perampok itu, karen itu ia tidak yakin bisa meloloskan dirinya dan si tudung merah sekaligus. Melihat si tudung merah masih tak bergeming, ia kembali berteriak dengan keras. "Cepat!"

Kaget dan takut dengan teriakan Gray, gadis itu tampaknya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Setelah lega bebannya berkurang, Gray berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia benar-benar dalam keadaan yg buruk. Saat ini untuk berdiri tegak saja sulit bagi Gray. Tapi ia harus pergi ke Forget-Me-Not Valley dan menemui seseorang. Ia tak bisa berakhir di sini. 

-000-

(Bersambung...)


	3. -Bon Voyage-

**~3~  
"Bon Voyage"**

Fajar mulai tiba di hutan tak bernama yang terletak di perbatasan Forget-Me-Not Valley. Langit yang tadinya gelap kini mulai dipenuhi semburat merah. Gray terbaring terlentang, beralaskan rumput, melihat langit yang terus berubah warna perlahan-lahan. Ia baru saja membuka matanya, menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya, dan sadar bahwa ia masih hidup setelah apa yang dilaluinya semalam. Ia menggerakkan bola matanya untuk melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya. Di bajunya yang berlumuran darah terdapat sobekan yang menyerong dari dada hingga perutnya. Tapi ketika ia melihat perutnya yang tak tergores luka sedikitpun di celah robekan itu, ia sadar bahwa yang dialaminya semalam bukanlah halusinasi ataupun ilusi.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Gray menyipitkan matanya saat gadis itu duduk di dekatnya, menghalangi sinar matahari yang baru mulai muncul di ufuk timur. Gadis itu tampak kewalahan saat angin gunung memainkan rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Bagi Gray ia tampak seperti siluet yang sangat asing, dengan beberapa helai rambut pirangnya sesekali memantulkan cahaya merah matahari.  
Merah? Ah, Gray mengingatnya dengan jelas. Apa yang terjadi semalam, saat dirinya berada di ambang kematian.

_Gray yang sedang dalam kondisi buruk, sudah terkapar hanya dengan beberapa kali serangan kedua perampok itu._

_"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin membunuhmu. Tubuhmu kuat. Instingmu juga bagus. Seandainya kau menurut, kami mungkin akan merekrutmu menjadi kelompok kami," kata si perampok kurus. "Tapi sudahlah. Kau bahkan melarikan gadis itu. Bunuh dia, Steve."_  
_Si perampok gemuk, Steve, menghunuskan golok panjangnya, lalu menyabet perut Gray yang hanya bisa berdiri diam. Gray langsung terjatuh, tak bersuara lagi. Hanya napasnya yang terdengar sangat berat._

_"Langsung habisi dia, Steve!" perintah si kurus._

_Steve tertawa dengan giginya yang tajam-tajam. "Tak usah. Apa kau tidak dengar suaranya? Ia sedang sangat kesakitan, dan memintaku mengakhiri nyawanya. Aku tak mau."_

_"Dasar kau! Bagaimana kalau dia selamat?"_

_"Tidak mungkin. Biarkan dia merasakan neraka, paling tidak 10 menit lagi dia akan mati, hahaha. Ini pedangmu! Setidaknya kau mau mati bersamanya kan? Hahaha"_

_...dan mereka meninggalkan Gray sekarat di tanah dengan pedang Gray tergeletak di sampingnya. Gray bahkan tak bisa bersuara, hanya nafasnya yang tersengal dan kasar berembun di malam yang dingin itu. Darah terus mengucur dari perutnya._

_"Ah, apa aku benar-benar akan berakhir di sini?" pikirnya putus asa._

_Seperti yang sering Gray dengar, saat seseorang berada di ambang kematian, ingatan-ingatan masa lalu akan berkelebat kembali. Begitupun dengannya saat ini. Ia mengingat banyak wajah orang yang tersenyum padanya di desanya dulu. Juga partner sejatinya, Cliff… yang selalu tersenyum padanya. Tapi…_

"_Tuan…!"_

_"Tuan! Ka... kau bisa mendengarku?"_  
_Samar-samar Gray membuka matanya, dan melihat gadis bertudung merah itu kembali. Gadis itu mengambil pedang kecil milik Gray, lalu melukai tangannya sendiri. Gray mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, tapi untuk terakhir kalinya ia bisa melihat, gadis itu mengucurkan darah dari tangannya tepat ke atas luka Gray. Setelah itu Gray tak mengingat apapun lagi._

Dan ketika ia sadar pagi ini, ia mendapati kulit perutnya bersih tanpa goresan sedikitpun. Ia juga melihat tangan gadis itu kini dibebat dengan kain. Jadi semua itu nyata. Gadis itu benar-benar 'menghilangkan' lukanya.

"Kau ini... siapa?" Tanya Gray dalam kebingungannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum ceria, dan hanya menjawab pendek pertanyaan Gray, "Aku Claire!"

Gray bangkit perlahan-lahan dari posisi berbaringnya. Lukanya tak terasa sakit, tapi efek obat yang diberikan perampok itu masih mempengaruhinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tuan?" tanya Claire khawatir. Gray kini telah duduk bersilah tepat di hadapan Claire. Ia tetap seperti biasanya, tidak berekspresi, tapi kini alisnya sedikit berkerut.

"Apa kau penyihir?" tanya Gray tanpa basa-basi.

Claire tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng cepat beberapa kali. "Bukan."

"Lalu bagaimana kau melakukan ini dengan darahmu?" Gray bertanya lagi sambil menunjuk bekas luka di perutnya.

Claire kembali diam dan berpikir, hingga akhirnya menjawab dengan singkat, "maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahumu."

"Heh..." respon Gray skeptis. Gadis ini jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun seperti biasa, Gray memilih untuk tidak terlibat lebih jauh. "Aku tak begitu peduli soal siapa kau, tapi terimakasih. Kau menyelamatkan nyawaku," ucap Gray sambil menatap langsung ke mata Claire. Gray tak tersenyum, tapi pandangan langsungnya membuat wajah Claire sedikit memerah.

Gray berdiri dan melihat daerah sekelilingnya yang sangat asing baginya. "Kau tahu kita di mana sekarang?" tanya Gray. Gadis itu menggeleng tidak tahu. Tentu saja, dilihat dari pakaiannya yang asing, Gray bahkan ragu dia tahu ke mana ia ingin pergi.

"Kau punya tujuan? Dari sini aku akan pergi ke Forget-Me-Not Valley," terang Gray.

"Zephyr..."

"Ya?"

"Aku harus pergi ke Zephyr."

-000-

"Zephyr?" Gray mengulangi kata itu sekali lagi, memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar. Namun Claire ternyata mengangguk, meski dengan kepala tertunduk.

Zephyr. Meskipun kota itu dulu terkenal sebagai pusat perdagangan dunia, setelah peperangan besar antara Zephyr dan Castanet, kota Zephyr hanyalah sebuah kota mati yang menjadi tempat pelarian para buronan dunia. Orang yang akan pergi ke sana hanyalah penjahat, pedagang gelap, atau hunter sepertinya.

Melihat Claire yang menundukkan wajahnya, Gray memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. "Kau bisa ke Zephyr melalui Forget-Me-Not Valley, lalu Flower Bud, dan Castanet. Itu bukan tempat yang dekat."

Claire mengangguk, entah mengerti atau tidak. Gray menghela napas, menenangkan pikirannya sendiri. Gadis ini entah kenapa membuatnya merasa khawatir. "Tujuan pertama kita sama, jadi kita bisa ke Forget-Me-Not Valley bersama," kata Gray sambil memegang dahinya sendiri. Ia tak percaya ia menawarkan diri melakukan perjalanan bersama seseorang.

Claire mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Gray bisa melihat jejak air di matanya. Tampaknya sesaat tadi, ketika ia menundukkan wajahnya, ia sempat ingin menangis. "Terimakasih," ucapnya.

"Ah, tapi..." Claire tiba-tiba teringat pada sesuatu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku meninggalkan tas dan uangku di tempat penjahat itu."

Gray menghela napas lagi, menyadari bahwa tasnya tidak bersamanya. "Kau ingat arah kembali ke sana?" tanya Gray sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang mulai pulih.

-000-

Claire mengambil tas miliknya beserta isinya yang berserakan di pondok kecil dekat kandang kuda tempatnya disekap semalam. Ia juga meraih tas coklat milik Gray, lalu menyerahkannya pada Gray yang tengah berdiri di hadapan dua penjahat bersaudara. Mereka terikat bersama dengan punggung saling berhadapan. Gray meraih kantung kecil di pinggang si kurus, lalu mengambil beberapa jarum yang ada dalam sebuah wadah bambu di sana.

"Jadi ini yang kau gunakan padaku kemarin, hah?" tanya Gray sambil mengamati jarum supit itu. Ia mengangkat lengan si gemuk, lalu menyuntikkan jarum itu padanya. Perlawanan si gemuk langsung sirna seketika karena ia segera hilang kesadaran.

"Wow. Hebat juga efeknya. Apa kau sudah pernah merasakan racunmu sendiri?" Gray kemudian menarik lengan si kurus, dan menusuknya dengan jarum yang lain. Ia langsung tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Kau mengalahkan mereka dengan sangat mudah," komentar Claire kagum.

"Seandainya aku tidak terkena racun, aku pasti bisa melepas ikatan payah seperti itu sendiri," kata Gray, sedikit membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Ia memasukkan wadah bambu berisi jarum beracun penjahat itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Bantu aku membawa mereka ke gerobak. Kita akan dapat uang banyak jika membawa mereka ke polisi," kata Gray. Claire menurut dan menyiapkan gerobak dan kuda yang ada di sana. Mereka pergi mengikuti jalur yang diberitahukan oleh si kurus sebelum ia pingsan tadi.

"Kau seorang hunter?" tanya Claire saat mereka berdua dalam perjalanan di gerobak. Gray mengendalikan kuda, dan Claire duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya," jawab Gray pendek.

Claire berpikir sebentar, lalu bertanya lagi, "Hei. Apa yang akan kau lakukan di Forget-Me-Not Valley?"

Gray tidak menjawabnya, justru balik bertanya, "jika ku jawab, kau akan memberitahuku apa yang akan kau lakukan di Zephyr?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Claire terdiam sesaat. Claire mengehembuskan napas ke kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha menghangatkannya. "Maaf," ucap Claire.

"Yeah," respon Gray pendek.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba Claire berdiri, membuat gerobak itu sedikit bergoyang.

"Apa? Jangan berdiri tiba-tiba!" omel Gray kesal. Claire kembali duduk dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf. Anu... siapa namamu?" tanya Claire takut-takut. Gray menghela napas. Benar juga. Selama ini ia belum memberi tahu namanya pada Claire.

"Gray," jawab Gray pendek, lagi-lagi. Seperti sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Gray, Claire menanggapinya dengan senyum, dan mengucapkan namanya sekali lagi, sambil melihat langit biru yang dihiasi dengan awan-awan sirrus tipis di atas sana.

"Gray..."

-000-

Desa Konohana, Puncak Gunung Konohana.

Seorang pria berusia 30 tahunan berdiri di dekat pagar pengaman dekat tebing. Topi bulat merah dengan bulu burung yang tersampir di sisi kanannya serta baju luaran merahnya tampak menyatu dengan dedaunan hutan yang memasuki musim gugur ini. Seekor elang besar kemudian menghampirinya dan bertengger di lengannya. Pria itu langsung menyadari surat yang terikat di kaki elang itu. Ia segera mengambilnya dan mengenali pengirim surat itu dari warna kertasnya yang hijau toska.

"Dari Reina?"

Ia membuka isi surat itu dan tak lama kemudian matanya langsung melebar. Ia segera naik ke atas kuda cokelatnya, dan menuruni gunung dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke desa.

"_Reina kehilangan Claire!_" teriaknya dalam hati sambil mengutuk kesal.

Gempuran kaki kuda pria itu membuat gaduh kuda-kuda di peternakan kuda Konohana tempat pria itu berhenti. "Kana! Ini gawat!" Serunya, memanggil Kana, pria seumurannya yang sedang menyikat kuda-kuda kesayangannya.

"Ada apa, Dirk?" tanya Kana khawatir. Kana berambut cokelat gondrong, yang diikat satu ke belakang. Ia berkulit gelap, bertubuh kekar, dengan tatoo etnik yang melingkar di lengan atasnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Dirk yang berambut cokelat terang pendek, berkulit putih, dan bertubuh kurus.

"Reina kehilangan Claire. Sudah kuduga, kita tak seharusnya mengikuti kata-kata peramal tua itu dan membiarkan mereka pergi berdua saja!" seru Dirk kesal. Kana tampak berusaha tenang dan berpikir dingin, namun Dirk tampaknya tak sesabar Kana.

"Aku akan menyusul Reina dan mencarinya!"

Kana menahan Dirk, memegang lengannya, dan menatapnya tajam. "Tunggu, Dirk. Kau punya tugasmu sendiri di sini. Jika kau pergi, siapa yang akan menahan makhluk buas yang muncul di hutan?"

Dirk balik memandang Kana dengan tajam. "Kau sendiri cukup untuk melakukannya kan?" tanya Dirk, memaksa.

Kana masih keberatan, tentu saja. "Hei, aku tak mungkin melakukannya sendiri sepanjang wak…"

"Suruh Hiro membantumu, aku pergi sekarang!" seru Dirk. Ia segera memutar kudanya dan menungganginya ke luar desa. Kana yang ditinggal menghela napas kesal. Dirk selalu keras kepala. Terutama jika menyangkut Claire, yang sudah seperti adik, ah tidak, _anak_nya sendiri. Tak lama setelah kepergian Dirk, Kana mendengar suara lolongan dari arah gunung. Ia menghela napas lagi, kali ini tampak lebih pasrah. Kana masuk ke rumahnya dan keluar lagi dengan membawa sepasang samurai panjang. Mulai sekarang, ia harus menggantikan bagian Dirk menjaga hutan dari makhluk buas. Ya, makhluk buas yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu mulai menginvasi dunia Harvest Moon.

-000-

(Bersambung…)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nah, tiga chapter berturut-turut selesai di posting! Gimana? Mulai ada gambaran ceritanya? Hehe. Berbeda dengan Fanfic ku yang sebelumnya, HALRRH ini mungkin sedikit kompleks, tapi mungkin nggak juga /lho?. Supaya nggak membingungkan, di sini kujelaskan bahwa generasi Konohana lebih tua lima belas tahun dari generasi Gray-Claire.

I hope you enjoy this chapter xD


	4. -Goodbye at the fork-

**~4~  
"Goodbye at the fork"**

Kuda yang membawa Gray dan Claire akhirnya tiba di perbatasan kota Forget-Me-Not Valley sekitar pukul 7 malam. Gerbang kota dijaga oleh dua orang penjaga bersenjata tombak panjang. Claire tetap di gerobak, sementara Gray tampak berbicara dengan penjaga gerbang. Ia memandang sekilas pada dua penjahat yang masih tak sadarkan diri di gerobak mereka, lalu kembali melihat Gray. Gray dan Claire telah mengganti bajunya yang berlumuran darah dengan pakaian baru yang mereka ambil dari muatan perampok bersaudara. Mereka memakai pakaian lokal yang membaur, sehingga Claire tak nampak seperti suku asing lagi sekarang.  
Kelihatannya Gray sudah selesai bicara dengan penjaga. Ia berjalan kembali ke Claire dan mengarahkan kuda mereka masuk ke dalam kota. Saat mereka melewati gerbang, salah seorang penjaga berkata pada Gray dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Kau bisa menemui penari cantik yang kau kejar-kejar itu berkemah di dekat Turtle Pound!" serunya. Gray tampak menanggapinya dengan cuek, tapi hal ini malah membuat Claire penasaran.

"Jadi kau mencari seorang gadis di sini?" tanya Claire. Gray hanya menjawab pendek, "ah," dan mengakhiri pembicaraan. Claire mengangguk paham. Ia bisa maklum kalau Gray tidak mau memberitahu alasannya ke sini, karena ia kemari untuk mengejar seorang gadis.

Gray menghentikan kudanya di pos polisi, lalu turun dan memasuki pos polisi seperti sudah biasa. Claire mengikuti Gray, dan heran karena Gray langsung menunjuk salah satu selebaran buronan yang ditempel di sana. Seperti saat ia bicara dengan petugas penjaga gerbang, ia bicara dengan polisi secara profesional. Claire yakin Gray sudah sering melakukan proses-proses ini terkait pekerjaannya sebagai hunter.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau mereka buronan?" tanya Claire heran.

Gray yang sedang mengisi kertas formulir hanya menjawab tanpa memalingkan wajahnya pada Claire. "Aku hunter, ingat? Mengingat wajah penjahat yang dicari keamanan dunia adalah kunci untuk mendapatkan uang."

Lagi-lagi Claire mengangguk paham. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke gerobak mereka. Saat ini salah satu petugas polisi sedang memeriksa dengan seksama kedua perampok yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Setelah yakin hasil tangkapan Gray benar, ia memberi isyarat pada petugas di dalam kantor untuk mengeluarkan dua ikat rentengan Gold yang kira-kira jumlahnya 20.000 Gold.

"Terimakasih, Tuan Hunter. Asosiasi Keamanan Harvest Moon telah lama berusaha menangkap mereka, kau hebat!" kata petugas yang lain. Gray lalu meninggalkan pos polisi, berjalan menyusuri daerah pertokoan yang masih ramai oleh aktivitas warga. Claire berjalan mengikuti Gray hingga tiba-tiba ia berhenti di sebuah pertigaan. Satu jalan ke selatan, satu jalan ke barat. Gray membuka tasnya, dan memberikan satu ikat uang yang diterimanya tadi pada Claire.

"Eh?" tanya Claire bingung.

"Kau juga ikut ambil bagian, jadi ambillah setengah," kata Gray sambil memakai kembali tasnya. Claire yang menerima uang itu masih tak bergeming di tempatnya.

"Jika kau ingin ke Flowerbud, ikuti saja jalan utama ini terus ke barat. Jika kau terus berjalan, kau bisa sampai di perbatasan kota besok siang. Tapi kusarankan kau beristirahat di penginapan malam ini," terang Gray. Lagi-lagi Claire hanya diam. Ia seperti baru ingat bahwa Gray hanya akan bersamanya hingga Forget-Me-Not Valley, dan sisa perjalannya harus ia lalui sendiri.

"Ehm... lalu kau?" tanya Claire ragu.

"Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan di kota ini," jawab Gray pendek. Ia tak biasa melakukannya, tapi kali ini ia tersenyum tipis pada Claire.

"Baik-baiklah. Selamat tinggal, Claire," ucap Gray. Tanpa ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke jalur selatan, dan menghilang di antara keramaian orang. Claire masih diam di tempatnya, menggenggam serenteng Gold yang terasa dingin di tangannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Gray..." ucap Claire pelan. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, dan memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan untuk bermalam. Lagi-lagi, Claire merasa kakinya terasa membeku.

"Saat aku sendirian, entah kenapa segalanya terasa dingin," gumam Claire. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, seolah mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan dan keberanian yang dimilikinya.

"Kau bisa, Claire..."

-000-

_-Mineral Town-_

Dirk memacu kuda cokelat kekarnya melalui hutan utara Mineral Town, dan mengikat kudanya di dekat gereja. Setelah turun dari kuda, Dirk memejamkan matanya dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat kalung rubinya bercahaya.

"Katakan padaku dimana Reina berada," perintah Dirk. Seperti mengerti perintah Dirk, kalung rubi itu melukiskan panah tempat Reina berada. Dirk langsung mengikuti arah itu, dan tiba di sebuah penginapan bernama Doug's Inn. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya hingga ia menemukan orang yang dicarinya: seorang wanita seusianya, berambut hitam panjang dengan dua kepang tipis di belakang, dan baju toska dengan motif yang sangat berbeda dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Reina!" Dirk tampak terengah-engah, namun tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu sedetikpun. Ia segera menghampiri Reina yang duduk di restoran Inn.

"Kau masih belum menemukan Claire?" tanya Dirk tak sabar. Reina hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Dirk tampak sangat kesal, namun berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Ia duduk di hadapan Reina, memejamkan mata, dan menengadahkan kepalanya yang sakit. "Kenapa? Kenapa kita tak bisa melacak keberadaannya? Sesuatu seperti menutupi keberadaan Claire..."

Melihat teman sejak kecilnya itu frustasi, Reina hanya bisa diam. Ia telah menceritakan kejadiannya pada Dirk dalam suratnya: ia kehilangan Claire saat mereka melewati keramaian festival di kota sebelumnya. Terakhir kali ia masih bisa melacak Claire ke arah Mineral Town, tapi setelah itu... seperti ditelan bumi, keberadaan Claire menghilang.

"Kau ingat apa kata Oracle?" tanya Reina dengan nada lemah. Dirk mengangkat alisnya. Oracle, nenek berusia 180 tahun yang berperawakan seperti gadis 15 tahun. Mungkin ia tahu, tapi ia tak ingin peduli. "_Takdir akan menemukan jalannya... _mungkin ini adalah takdir yang diisyaratkan Harvest Goddess untuk kita," kata Reina. "Jadi aku yakin, dimanapun Claire berada sekarang, ia akan baik-baik saja," lanjutnya.

Berbeda dengan Reina yang tampak tenang, Dirk tidak bisa menerima hal itu begitu saja. Ia meremas kepalan tangannya sendiri. Kesal.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak itu sendiri? Ia bahkan tak bisa menggunakan sihir untuk melindungi dirinya, Reina!" geram Dirk. Karena ia menyebut-nyebut sihir dengan suara keras, ia menarik perhatian banyak pengunjung Inn, bahkan Doug yang sedang berada di counter. Reina menyadari itu, dan menarik Dirk keluar dari Inn.

"Dirk, tenangkan dirimu! Aku tahu kau sangat peduli pada Claire, tapi bukan begitu caranya. Demi dunia ini, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita, Konohana, lakukan!" Reina akhirnya meninggikan suaranya. Namun Dirk dengan kekeraskepalaannya, tak bergeming dan masih tampak kesal. Reina mengamati sekelilingnya, memastikan tak ada orang disana, lalu berbisik pada Dirk, "_Gerbang-gerbang_ lain telah terbuka, bukan hanya di Konohana."

Kalimat itu rupanya berhasil membuat Dirk terdiam. Reina bersandar pada pagar Inn yang dipenuhi oleh tumbuhan rambat. Ia kembali memandang Dirk. Ia yakin dalam diri Dirk saat ini terjadi konflik yang berat. Dirk sangat menyayangi Claire, ia tahu sekali itu.

Keheningan diantara mereka pecah oleh suara elang yang berputar beberapa kali di jauh diatas mereka, lalu mendarat dengan anggun di pagar Inn. Reina dan Dirk langsung mengenali elang itu dari tiga strip putih di ekornya.

"Sheng," ujar Reina. Ia melepas ikatan surat di kaki elang itu dan membacanya.  
"Sudah kubilang kan?" Reina menyerahkan surat itu pada Dirk yang segera membacanya. Dirk mengerutkan dahinya, menampakkan kekhawatirannya dengan jelas.

"Dia meminta kita menyerahkan masalah _itu _pada Claire, dan melakukan tugas kita sendiri. Sebagai satu-satunya kelompok yang masih menguasai sihir, menjaga stabilitas dunia adalah kewajiban kita," Reina mengulangi isi surat itu. Dirk memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia membuka matanya kembali.

"Sudah kubilang kan?"

Ia meremas surat itu di tangannya,

"Claire bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan sihir..."

Dan merubahnya menjadi abu dengan sihir,

"Tapi kenapa..."

lalu menangis,

"Kenapa ia harus menanggung semua ini...?"

merasa sangat lemah karena tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk gadis kecilnya, Claire.

Reina mengangkat tangannya ragu, lalu menempatkannya di bahu Dirk. Menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan. Sangat pelan. Samar, kata-kata Oracle saat mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan misi ini kembali terngiang di telinganya:

_"Yang kita lakukan hanyalah mengembalikan segalanya menjadi seperti seharusnya_."

-000-

_-Forget-Me-Not Valley-_

Claire menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk kamar penginapan yang disewanya. Tangan kanannya memegang selembar peta yang terbuka. Ia melihat peta itu sekali lagi. Perjalan dari Forget-Me-Not Valley ke Zephyr tidaklah dekat. Jika ia butuh satu minggu dari Konohana ke sini dengan berkuda, mungkin ia butuh waktu dua minggu untuk sampai Zephyr dengan berjalan kaki. Malam sudah larut, namun ia masih bisa mendengar banyak suara orang di jalan. Kota ini sangat berbeda dengan Konohana, tempat tinggalnya dulu. Di Konohana, ia bisa mendengar suara nyanyian jangkrik dan katak dengan jelas. Tanpa sadar pikirannya sekarang melayang ke sana, membayangkan apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang-orang Konohana pada waktu ini.

_Ying dan Razhi mungkin masih berlatih sihir dengan Sheng. Ah, karena aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, biasanya aku hanya menonton saja..._

_Paman Dirk mungkin masih di gunung, menjaga hutan..._

_Kakek Gombe mungkin sedang duduk di beranda rumahnya, menikmati suara jangkrik..._

_Kakek Moko, Kana, dan Hiro mungkin masih minum-minum di restoran Nenek Yun._

_Reina, Ina, dan Nori sedang mengobrol di Town Hall._

_Tapi..._

_**Malam ini mungkin tidak seperti itu.**_

"Aku terpisah dengan Reina karena keramaian festival, lalu diculik. Dia pasti kesulitan mencariku. Kenapa ia belum kesini juga?" gumam Claire. Sebenarnya ia merasa takut dan banyak pikiran negatif menyergapnya saat ini. Reina penyihir yang hebat, harusnya ia bisa langsung menemukan Claire. Tapi sudah tiga hari sejak ia diculik dan Reina tak juga muncul. Bagaimana jika Reina ternyata tak mencarinya? Apa dia benar-benar harus ke Zephyr meskipun sendirian? Untuk apa ia melalui semua ini?

"_... mengembalikan segalanya menjadi seperti seharusnya."_

Claire menggerakkan jemarinya, merasakan tekstur kulit ujung jemarinya, merasakan bahwa dirinya memang masih ada dan hidup di sini. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia meringkuk, meletakkan tangannya yang terkepal di dadanya untuk menenangkan hatinya sendiri.

_Seperti apa rasanya menghilang?_

-000-

_(Bersambung...)_

_Author's Note:_

Terimakasih yang sudah mampir ke fanfic ini xD

Apalagi yg sempet-sempetin review, hehe. I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	5. -Mystical Dance-

~5~

-Mystical Dance-

"Kalian akan pergi?" tanya seorang bocah laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang yang diikat satu. Ia duduk bersama dengan bocah laki-laki seusianya yang berambut pirang di dermaga. Kaki mereka mengayun-ayun, membuat air laut yang hijau bening beriak-riak kecil. Bocah berambut pirang itu melihat kapal besar yang berlabuh tak jauh dari sana dengan bangga.

"Yap. Kami akan berlayar nanti malam," kata anak berambut pirang. Melihat temannya sangat antusias, si rambut cokelat merasa iri. Ia berhenti mengayunkan kakinya dan tampak sedih.

"Aku juga ingin pergi dari kota ini," katanya. Si pirang akhirnya ikut menghentikan ayunan kakinya. "Aku ingin melihat dunia, seperti kau dan ayahmu," lanjutnya.

Melihat temannya sedih, si Pirang bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu ikut saja dengan kami! Ayahku pergi ke berbagai tempat yang menakjubkan dan punya banyak sekali anak buah. Kau bisa jadi anak buah pertamaku!" seru anak itu semangat. Si rambut coklat tersenyum. Ia meraih uluran tangan anak itu, lalu berdiri di hadapannya. Tubuh si pirang lebih pendek darinya, jadi ia sengaja merangkul anak itu dan menumpukan berat badannya sepenuhnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat si pirang kewalahan.

"Anak buah? Aku?" tanya si rambut coklat dengan nada kesal yang berbanding terbalik senyum canggung di wajahnya. Merasa sedikit tercekik, si pirang berusaha melepas rangkulan temannya itu.

"A-aduh! Lepaskan, Cliff!" keluh si rambut pirang. Cliff, si rambut cokelat itu, akhirnya melepaskan rangkulannya. Ia bertolak pinggang dan menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit yang luas.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, Gray..." kata Cliff. Determinasinya disambut oleh senyuman Gray, anak berambut pirang yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

.

.

_"Aku ingin melihat dunia bersamamu..."_

_._

_"Hahaha! Sekarang aku lebih tinggi 1 cm darimu!"_

_._

_"Terimakasih, Gray..."_

_._

_"Dia cantik kan?"_

_._

_"Cliff!"_

_._

_"Cliff!"_

_._

_"Hidupku sangat menyenangkan, partner..."_

_._

_._

_._

Tes.

Setetes air jatuh dari mata Gray. Iris birunya memantulkan warna merah api unggun yang menyala-nyala di tengah tarian gadis-gadis berpakaian etnis. Rok merah marun lebar mereka seperti berkobar, disambut gemerincing lonceng-lonceng kecil di rambut dan pergelangan kaki mereka. Percikan api seolah menambah perih mata Gray. Ia seperti membatu. Hanyut. Hingga sentuhan di kulitnya membangunkannya dari pikirannya.

"Kau suka, Tuan?" tanya seorang pria bertopi koboy tinggi dengan hiasan bunga tersemat. Ia duduk di samping Gray dengan membawa sebotol anggur. Gray tak begitu mempedulikannya, namun penampilan pria ini memang sangat aneh. Ia menawarkan anggur pada Gray, tapi Gray menolaknya. Gray segera mengusap matanya. Beruntung kegelapan membuat air matanya tak tampak.

"Orang bilang tarian ini bukan sekadar tarian. Orang dulu menarikan tarian ini untuk memanggil arwah mereka yang telah mati. Jangan bengong, atau mereka yang telah mati mungkin akan mengajak arwahmu pergi, haha!" jelas pria itu tanpa diminta. Penjelasan pria itu membuat Gray memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang cenderung sunyi, meskipun ramai dengan orang.

Gray duduk diantara warga yang membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi api unggun besar. Di tengah mereka, enam orang wanita tengah menarikan tarian etnis dengan tempo yang menghentak-hentak, diiringi lantunan aneka perkusi dan alat musik gesek kecil yang Gray tidak tahu namanya. Tarian itu berakhir dengan suara melengking para wanita penari. Suara yang melengking bagaikan pekikan prajurit setan. Para penonton yang tadinya seperti terdiam dalam pengaruh sihir, bertepuk tangan riuh, tampak sangat menikmati pertunjukan itu. Gray tidak yakin apakah ia bisa menyebut tarian ini indah. Karena daripada indah, Gray merasa bahwa tarian ini...

"Menakutkan, bukan?"

Gray menoleh ke kanan. Lagi-lagi pria bertopi tinggi itu mengajaknya bicara. Ia menenggak minuman anggur langsung dari mulut botolnya, dan mengusap mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya. "Aku sudah tiga kali melihatnya, tapi tetap saja bulu kudukku merinding!" lanjutnya. Gray kembali memandang ke tengah lingkaran. Mereka tampak sedang menyiapkan pertunjukkan berikutnya.

"Mereka sudah lama di sini?" tanya Gray.

"Hm~ sudah hampir dua minggu, kurasa. Kudengar hari ini hari terakhir mereka di kota ini. Sayang sekali. Kau lihat wanita berambut cokelat itu? Dia sangat cantik!" kata pria itu sambil menunjuk ke salah satu penari yang sedang menyiapkan lingkaran api. Gray memperhatikan wanita yang ditunjuk. Seorang wanita berambut cokelat lurus panjang dengan raut wajah yang lembut. Memang ia tidak menyadarinya sejak tadi, tapi ia mengenal wanita itu. Wanita yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke kota ini.

Karena mereka sedang istirahat, Gray memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menghampirinya.

"Celia," panggil Gray. Gadis itu berbalik, melihat wajah Gray yang memanggilnya.

"Ya?" Ia mengerutkan wajahnya pada Gray, jelas tak mengenalinya. Mata coklatnya yang jernih persis seperti pria yang muncul dalam pikirannya ditengah tarian mistis tadi.

"Aku Gray. Kau ingat?" tanya Gray.

"Gray...?" Ekspresi bingung Celia langsung berganti dengan ekspresi kaget.

Gray!" seru Celia. "Kalau begitu..." Celia melihat ke belakang Gray, mencari-cari sekelilingnya, namun tak mendapati apa yang ia cari.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Celia dengan wajah sedikit marah. Gray menundukkan wajahnya. Tak yakin ekspresi apa yang harus ditunjukkannya saat ini.

"Cliff sudah meninggal," kata Gray dengan suara lemah. Membuat Celia sekali lagi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dia memintaku memberikan ini padamu," lanjut Gray sambil menyerahkan sebuah hiasan rambut emas berbentuk bunga, berhiaskan batu permata yang sangat cantik.  
Celia menerima hiasan itu, tapi tidak langsung bereaksi. Ia malah tersenyum aneh, berusaha menganggap bahwa Gray hanya bergurau.

"Kau bohong kan? Kakakku tidak mungkin meninggal..."

"Maafkan aku Celia. Ia tewas... karena aku..."

Mendengar itu Celia merasa kakinya lemas. Ia terduduk di tanah, tak mempedulikan rok merah marun lebarnya kotor. Gray berlutut, mensejajarkan matanya dengan kepala Celia yang tertunduk cukup lama. Celia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Gray tajam dengan matanya yang merah dan berair bening.

"Kenapa kau mengambilnya dari kami? Kau tahu apa yang terjadi selama ia pergi?" Celia tidak berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ia menarik baju Gray, meremasnya kesal dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil. Gray tidak melawannya. Ia hanya diam. Celia memukul-mukul dada Gray dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"Ibu kami tewas karena wabah...!"

Satu pukulan.

"Tapi ia bahkan tidak tahu itu...!"

Satu pukulan lagi.

"Semua ini karena kau meracuninya dengan pikiran bodoh itu...!"

Satu pukulan lagi.

"Kenapa kau mengambilnya dari kami?" isak Celia dengan air mata yang tak tertahankan.

_Tidak sakit._

_Ah..._

_Kuharap pukulannya lebih sakit dari ini._

_Kuharap ia memukulku sangat keras sehingga membunuhku._

_Ya. Aku pantas menerimanya._

Tapi tangan kecil dan halus Celia tidaklah sebertenaga itu. Ia berhenti memukul Gray saat ia tak punya tenaga lagi, dan hanya menangis setelahnya.

"Pergi kau! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!" teriak Celia sambil menangis.

Dua orang penari wanita lain kemudian mendekat karena mendengar teriakan Celia. Mereka segera memegang pundak Celia, lalu memandang tajam pada Gray.  
"Siapa kau? Ada urusan apa dengan Celia?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Gray kembali berdiri dan memasang ekspresi dinginnya. Ia tak ingin membuat masalah lebih jauh. Lagipula urusannya dengan adik partnernya ini sudah selesai.  
"Maafkan aku, Celia. Aku pergi," ucap Gray. Seperti biasa, ia tak pandai berkata-kata. Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikan tangis Celia. Ia tak tahu cara menyampaikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Karena itu ia memilih pergi.

Beberapa saat setelah Gray melangkah, ia mendengar kembali suara riuh tepuk tangan penonton. Rupanya mereka sudah memulai pertunjukkan yang lain. Seekor anjing labrador baru saja melompati lingkaran api. Satu anjing lainnya yang berukuran lebih kecil kemudian mengikuti aksinya. Lalu tibalah giliran anjing yang paling besar dan berbulu lebat untuk melompat. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, sang pawang memberi arahan pada anjing itu. Namun berbeda dengan anjing sebelumnya, anjing besar itu tak mau melompat. Ia malah diam di tempatnya, mengeram ke arah kereta rombongan sirkus yang berada di samping Gray. Gray menoleh ke sana. Tak ada hal yang aneh. Hanya adik Cliff yang masih menangis didampingi dua orang temannya. Namun anjing itu kini menggonggong, disusul oleh gonggangan dua anjing lainnya. Terang saja hal ini membuat penonton yang baru saja disuguhkan tarian mistis ketakutan dan bertanya-tanya.

Tiba-tiba semua orang dikagetkan oleh suara keras robekan di atap kereta kuda rombongan sirkus yang terbuat dari kain. Kain itu robek dari dalam. Dari sela robekan itu terlihat jelas besi panjang melengkung yang berkarat. Para penonton maupun anggota rombongan sirkus masih memperhatikan apa yang terjadi, dan tidak bergerak, namun insting Gray berkata ada sesuatu yang jahat di dalam kereta itu.

"Semuanya menjauh!" teriak Gray. Sayangnya respon semua orang tampaknya menjadi sangat lambat saat ini. 'Sesuatu' keluar dengan cepat dari kereta itu. Gray berlari dengan cepat ke arah Celia dan dua temannya, dan menghunus pedangnya tepat waktu. Pedang Gray bertemu dengan besi melengkung, panjang, kasar, dan berkarat. Senjata yang tampaknya tak dibuat dengan begitu baik. Karat besi itu bercampur dengan kotoran hitam menjijikan yang berlendir. Tapi pemegang senjata itu lebih menjijikan lagi. Ia memiliki sepasang kaki dan tangan seperti manusia. Namun ia bungkuk, tingginya sekitar 4 kaki, kepalanya bermoncong seperti kambing, telinganya panjang, kulitnya hitam sedikit biru dengan tekstur yang berantakan -beberapa terlihat terkelupas, dan napas serta tubuhnya sangat bau.

Gray yang menahan pedangnya dapat memperkirakan kekuatan makhluk ini.

_Ia kuat dan cepat._

"Makhluk apa kau?" tanya Gray pada makhluk aneh itu. Ia tak menjawab. Ekspresinya pun tak berubah. Makhluk itu tiba-tiba menekan Gray sangat keras sehingga Gray terpental. Tak berhenti disitu, ia menyerang Gray dan melukai lengan Gray yang memegang pedang. Makhluk itu lalu menjauh dari Gray dan mengayunkan senjatanya sembarangan. Warga yang sejak tadi terpaku kini lari berhamburan menyelamatkan diri. Gray tahu bahwa ia harus segera mengakhiri ini sebelum jatuh korban jiwa. Gray kembali menyerang dengan cepat, kali ini bagian tengkuk makhluk itu, dan memisahkan kepala dari badannya. Darah hitam berbau busuk makhluk itu menciprati pipi dan baju Gray. Gray tidak menghapusnya. Ia masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah. Ia menengok ke samping, melihat Celia yang tampak sangat ketakutan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gray, masih dengan napas terengah. Celia hanya mengangguk. Matanya lalu melebar kembali saat melihat ke arah samping Gray. Gray mengikuti arah pandangannya.

"Li... lihat itu!" seru seorang penduduk kaget. Kekagetan yang juga dialami Gray dan semua yang menyaksikan keadaan ini. Tubuh makhluk itu seperti terurai menjadi cahaya yang perlahan-lahan menghilang. Seolah ia tak hanya mati, tapi 'menghilang'.

.

.

.

-000-

Meskipun sudah berusaha memejamkan matanya, Claire tetap tidak bisa tidur. Cahaya bulan yang menyusup dari jendela kamarnya membuatnya tertarik untuk melihat keluar jendela. Di kejauhan ia bisa melihat api unggun yang dikelilingi oleh banyak orang dalam satu lingkaran besar, dengan dua gerobak besar di salah satu sisinya.

_Mungkin itu rombongan penari yang dibicarakan penjaga gerbang pada Gray. Seperti apa gadis penari yang dicari-cari Gray? Aku penasaran._

Angin yang cukup kuat memainkan rambut Claire yang kali ini tidak tertutup tudungnya merahnya. Claire mengambil langkah keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga penginapan, dan menuju selatan kota -tempat api unggun besar itu berada. Ia berjalan pelan sambil menikmati udara malam dan keramaian yang jarang dirasakannya. Langkahnya terhenti saat banyak warga berlarian ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang ditujunya.

"Ada monster!" seru beberapa warga.

Ketika ia mendengar itu dan mencernanya, ia mulai berlari, menerobos arus massa yang berlarian. Di sana ia melihat monster yang tebaring dengan kepala terpisah. Juga seseorang yang dikenalnya, berdiri dengan tangan berlumuran darah yang menggenggam pedang berlumuran cairan hitam. Gray tampak menoleh pada seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat panjang, lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat Claire dengar.

"Lihat itu!" seruan seorang warga membuat Claire kembali melihat monster itu. Monster itu terurai menjadi cahaya. Ya, 'menghilang'.

Tangan dan lutut Claire gemetar. Jelas ia tak baik-baik saja setelah melihat kejadian itu. Dan bukan hanya ia. Pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru, sama seperti Claire, pun memasang ekspresi yang hampir sama: takut.

Petugas polisi mulai berdatangan. Merasa tak ingin terlibat, Gray menyarungkan pedangnya yang masih berlumuran cairan hitam menjijikan itu, lalu berjalan pergi, menjauh dari keramaian.

Sementara Claire, masih dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar, secara spontan mengikuti Gray dan menarik ujung baju belakang Gray.

"Tu-tunggu!" tahan Claire. Gray menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh dan melihat mata biru Claire yang terlihat panik.

"Kau seorang hunter kan? Jika aku membayarmu, kau akan membantuku kan?" tanya Claire dengan cepat dan suara sedikit bergetar. Meskipun Gray tak meresponnya, Claire tidak berhenti. Ia melangkah mendekati Gray dan memegang salah satu lengan bajunya.

"Tolong antar aku ke Zephyr. Aku harus kesana secepatnya! Aku pasti akan membayarmu!"

Gray bisa melihat rasa takut dan panik yang tidak normal di mata Claire. Tapi itulah yang sejak awal dilihat Gray dari gadis ini: ia tidak normal.

_Membantunya?_

_Saat ini aku tak ingin berhubungan atau bicara dengan siapapun._

_Kenapa juga aku harus membantunya?_

_Uang?_

_Ah, aku tak peduli._

"Minta saja orang lain," jawab Gray datar, dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak hidup. Membuat Claire lemas dan melepaskan lengan Gray. Ada hal yang berbeda dari mata biru Gray. Seperti sesuatu yang sangat menyedihkan telah terjadi padanya setelah mereka berpisah.

"Kau kenal Gray?"

Suara dari belakang Claire membuatnya menoleh.

_Itu wanita cantik berambut coklat yang diajak bicara oleh Gray._

.

.

.

(bersambung...)

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Sorry for late update... Dan authour tau Celia nya OOC banget. Gray kecil juga sangat berbeda dengan Gray yang sekarang... Yah, waktu merubah segalanya kan /ngeles

Enjoy!


	6. -Accompany-

**~6~**

**"Accompany"**

_-Konohana-_

Namanya Oracle. Rambut merah muda yang bergelombang, kulit putih halus dan mulus, serta perawakannya yang mungil, membuat tak seorangpun akan menyangka bahwa ia seorang nenek berusia 180 tahun. Ia tinggal di suatu rumah di lereng gunung yang menghubungkan Desa Konohana dan Bluebell. Hari-hari ia lalui dengan mencari tanaman di gunung, membuat ramuan, atau terkadang melakukan beberapa ritual sihir. Ia punya banyak teman di Konohana, karena hanya Konohana satu-satunya desa yang masih memegang tradisi sihir. Di berbagai belahan dunia Harvest Moon, sihir nyaris hilang.

Konohana mampu bertahan karena letaknya yang terpencil dan jauh dari kota besar. Namun menurut Oracle, semua itu bisa terjadi karena campur tangan Harvest Goddess. Buktinya hampir semua penduduk Konohana dapat menggunakan sihir. Lebih dari pada ketekunan, kemampuan sihir sebagian besar ditentukan oleh bakat. Dan hampir semua penduduk Konohana terlahir dengan bakat sihir; sesuatu yang tak akan terjadi jika hanya kebetulan semata.

Hari ini, seperti biasa Oracle mengunjungi Danau Harvest Goddess dan memberikan strawberry sebagai persembahan. Harvest Goddess telah menjadi semacam teman baiknya sejak ia kecil.

"Hey, Oracle!"

Dan Harvest Goddess akan selalu muncul jika Oracle memberikan strawberry kesukannya. Oracle duduk di salah satu sisi bebatuan di tepi danau, sementara Harvest Goddess bersandar pada bebatuan di sisi lain sambil tetap berendam di air.

"Ada apa?" tanya Harvest Goddess.

Oracle tersenyum kecil dengan wajah kanak-kanaknya pada Harvest Goddess. "Tampaknya retakan kedua dunia mulai menyebar. Haah~ Kau tahu, aku tak tahu apa lagi yang bisa kami lakukan. Meskipun kami telah menyebar orang ke berbagai penjuru dunia untuk mengamankan situasi, aku tak yakin kami bisa meng-_cover_ seluruh dunia."

"Eh~ sungguh~" hanya itu respon Harvest Goddess.

Oracle mendesah.

Ia melihat langit biru yang cerah. Beberapa burung gereja lewat di atas sana. Oracle kembali memandang Goddess dengan serius. "Apa kau sudah merencanakan semua ini? Apa kau bermaksud menyudahi dunia ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Oracle, Harvest Goddess hanya tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau menyukai dunia ini, Oracle?" tanya Harvest Goddess tanpa menjawab Oracle. Oracle kembali memandang langit.

"... Ya, aku suka."

Harvest Goddess tersenyum lagi. Ia memakan strawberry yang tadi dilemparkan Oracle ke danau. "Manis, aku suka! Terimakasih, Oracle!" serunya. Ia lalu menghilang kembali ke dalam danau.

Oracle masih duduk di sana, bergumam pelan,

"Meski di dunia ini banyak hal pahit yang terjadi...?"

Oracle lalu berjalan menuruni gunung ke arah desa Konohana. Ia berhenti ketika melihat Razhi, laki-laki kecil berusia 14 tahun yang sedang duduk di pagar pembatas jalan, menghadap jurang, melihat langit biru yang terbentang luas dari sana. Oracle, dengan kebiasaan isengnya, sengaja mengagetkannya dengan menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya pada punggung Razhi. Ia tahu betapa sensitifnya Razhi pada sentuhan di leher dan punggungnya. Benar saja, Razhi kehilangan keseimbangan dan oleng.

"Wu-Wuah!" teriak Razhi kaget sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Melihat ekspresi lucu Razhi, Oracle tertawa.

"Haah... Oracle-sama?" keluh Razhi dengan wajahnya yang masih pucat karena kaget.

"Hey, Razhi!" sapa Oracle dengan ceria, seperti biasanya. Razhi saat ini menggantikan _shift_ Dirk menjaga hutan dengan Kana.

Oracle melompat dan duduk di samping Razhi,

"Ada kabar dari Dirk?" tanya Oracle.

Razhi menghela napas.

"Paman Dirk atau siapapun di Konohana belum bisa menemukan Claire dengan sihir. Jadi Kakek Sheng mengirim Paman Dirk ke Flower Bud untuk membantu daerah itu jika gerbang terbuka," jelas Razhi. Oracle mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu berdiri, menjejakkan kedua kakinya pada kayu pagar pembatas yang kecil.

"Kita tidak tahu kapan dan dimana gerbang lain akan terbuka. Dari pada menyebar pasukan tanpa arah, bukankah lebih baik mencari Claire dan menyelesaikan semua ini secepatnya? Apa jangan-jangan Claire memang sengaja menyembunyikan keberadaannya agar dia tak perlu melakukan tugasnya?" Razhi akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan negatif yang selama ini muncul di benaknya.

Oracle merengutkan wajahnya, lalu menendang bahu Razhi, membuat Razhi sekali lagi kehilangan keseimbangannya dan nyaris terjatuh.

"Kemana perginya seluruh kepintaranmu itu? Kau lupa kalau Claire tidak bisa menggunakan sihir?" Omel Oracle.

"A-aku tahu! Aku tahu! Ayolah, aku hanya mengeluh, dan banyak orang di desa berpikiran seperti itu!" keluh Razhi.

Oracle mendesah.

"Kau, Claire, dan Ying tumbuh besar bersama. Kau tahu pasti orang seperti apa dia kan?"

Razhi menghela napas, lagi.

"Aku tahu. Dia tak akan pernah kabur seperti pengecut."

Oracle tersenyum. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Razhi yang tertutup cindung merah besar. Razhi yang terganggu karena Oracle memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil biasanya akan protes. Tapi kali ini ia diam saja.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Oracle.

"Aku merasa jahat," jawab Razhi dengan wajah sedih. "Di satu sisi, aku sedikit berharap agar Claire tidak pernah ditemukan. Tapi aku juga takut pada malapetaka yang akan terjadi kalau Claire lebih mementingkan keselamatannya sendiri. Aku merasa... membuang Claire." lanjutnya.

Oracle memandang wajah Razhi dari samping. Perasaan Razhi mungkin sama dengan perasaannya, Kana, Dirk, dan hampir seluruh penduduk Konohana yang telah mengenal Claire sejak bayi.

"Aah... Bukankah ini sangat pahit?" gumam Oracle pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membiarkan angin musim gugur menyibakkan rok panjangnya dan memainkan rambut merah muda bergelombangnya.

.

-000-

.

_-Forget-Me-Not Valley-_

Claire duduk dengan canggung di kursi tinggi Blue Bar. Ia tak pernah ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi seorang gadis bernama Celia yang baru saja ditemuinya memaksanya kemari. Pertunjukkan rombongan sirkus Celia telah dibatalkan akibat kekacauan aneh. Meski begitu Celia masih mengenakan baju pertunjukannya, lengkap dengan lonceng-lonceng kecil yang bergemerincing jika ia bergerak.

Celia duduk di samping Claire, memutar-mutar cherry di dalam minumannya yang berwarna hijau. Claire tidak minum alkohol, jadi ia hanya meminum jus jeruk.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Gray?" tanya Celia.

"Eh? Hubungan?" Claire berpikir sebentar. "Aaah, kau tak perlu khawatir! Kami hanya bertemu di jalan. Kami bahkan tak cukup dekat untuk bisa dibilang teman..."

Melihat reaksi Claire ini, Celia tertawa geli.

"Haha. Sepertinya kau salah paham, ehm...?"

"Claire,"

"Claire! Aku tidak khawatir, karena dia bukan pacarku," jelas Celia. Ia menenggak minumannya sampai habis, lalu menatap benci pada gelas yang kosong itu. "Aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya."

Celia menengok ke arah Claire, lalu memegang pipi Claire dengan jemari tangan kanannya. "Apa kau, seperti halnya kakakku yang bodoh itu, terpikat padanya?"  
Claire yang tak terbiasa dengan situasi itu hanya mampu diam tak bergerak. Celia memandang Claire dengan tajam, lalu berpesan, "dia telah membunuh kakakku. Sebaiknya kau juga tidak mendekati pria brengsek itu."

... Pesan yang membuat Claire merinding dan ingin segera pergi dari situ. Namun Celia tidak membiarkannya. Celia memintanya menemaninya, dan ia bercerita tentang banyak hal.

"Kau tahu? Kakakku senang sekali saat melihat kapal yang sangat besar berlabuh di pulau kecil kami. Ia bahkan berteman sangat akrab dengan anak pemilik kapal itu, Gray. Gray menceritakan banyak hal tentang dunia padaku dan kakakku. Aku tak menyangka, cerita-cerita itu membuat kakakku nekad keluar dari desa untuk pergi bersamanya. Ia sangat terpikat pada Gray dan ayahnya. Ingin jadi kuat lah, ingin melihat dunia lah, apa lah... dia selalu membicarakan Gray dengan matanya yang bersinar. Tapi karena itulah ia berpisah dari kami."

Claire menyedot jus jeruknya. Ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan cerita Celia yang tampak frustasi.

"Bahkan ketika ibu kami meninggal karena wabah beberapa tahun lalu, kakakku tak ada bersama kami. Setelah ibu meninggal, aku pergi dari desa dan bergabung dengan sirkus keliling. Lalu sekarang tiba-tiba dia datang padaku, mengatakan bahwa kakakku sudah meninggal... apa maksudnya coba? Bagiku... dia hanyalah penghancur keluarga kecilku. Aku benci dia."

Kali ini Celia memegang gelasnya dengan sangat kuat.

Sampai sini Claire berhenti menyedot minumannya.

"Kurasa kau tak bisa menyalahkan Gray seperti itu," Claire akhirnya buka suara.

"Hm?"

"Dari yang kudengar, kakakmu pergi untuk mengejar mimpinya atas tekadnya sendiri. Kebetulan saja Gray menjadi orang yang bisa membantunya. Dan soal ibumu atau kakakmu yang meninggal... itu adalah takdir dari Harvest Goddess."

-000-

Claire berjalan dengan lemah. Ia telah menyusuri jalan-jalan di kota untuk mencari Gray, namun tidak menemukannya. Padahal setelah melihat Gray mengalahkan monster itu, Claire yakin bahwa Gray dapat membantunya ke Zephyr. Melihat monster itu membahayakan orang-orang banyak, Claire semakin yakin bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan misinya secepatnya.

"Gray?"

Pandangan Claire mendarat pada pria berambut pirang yang tengah duduk di pinggir sungai. Memang gelap, namun Claire dapat melihatnya memegangi lengannya karena kesakitan. Claire segera menghampirinya.

"Gray! Kau tak apa?" tanya Claire khawatir. Gray tampak terengah-engah. Claire menarik lengan Gray dengan paksa, melihat luka cukup besar yang dengan darah masih mengalir. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Claire hendak menggigit jarinya sendiri untuk mengeluarkan darahnya.

"Hentikan!" seru Gray. "Aku tak butuh darahmu!"

Claire kaget dengan teriakan Gray dan sempat terhenti, namun ia tetap meletakkan jarinya ke mulutnya. Melihat itu, Gray langsung menarik tangan Claire dan menghentikannya. Mata Gray nyalang. Ia terlihat sangat marah.

"Darah yang bisa menyembuhkan? Apa kau juga monster yang akan menghilang jadi cahaya ketika mati?" tanya Gray dengan nada yang mengancam.

Claire langsung membatu sepenuhnya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Seolah itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dibantahnya.

"Ugh." Gray mengaduh lagi. Jelas Gray sangat kesakitan sekarang. Dan Gray harusnya sudah tahu bahwa darah Claire bisa menyembuhkannya dengan sangat mudah.

_Tapi ia tidak mau._

_Kenapa?_

_Karena darahku mengerikan?_

Claire melihat sekelilingnya. Malam sudah larut dan tempat mereka berada sekarang hanyalah pinggir hutan yang sangat sepi.

"Luka itu bisa sembuh dengan pengobatan biasa. Kalau kau tak mau kusembuhkan dengan darahku... setidaknya biarkan aku mengobati lukamu?" pinta Claire tulus. Gray memicingkan matanya, persis seperti kucing penyendiri yang baru bertemu orang asing.

"Tak perlu. Tinggalkan aku sendiri," kata Gray dingin.

Claire menggeleng kuat, "tidak bisa! Ka-kau bisa mati kehabisan darah..."

"... itu bagus. Mungkin harusnya kau tak menyelamatkanku waktu itu..."

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mati?" tanya Claire dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"...Entahlah. Aku hanya... mati rasa," kata Gray pelan, lebih seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi waktu itu kau bersikeras untuk hidup. Kenapa sekarang kau jadi begini?"

Gray hanya memejamkan matanya. Ia tampak kelelahan menahan sakit.

_Kenapa?_

_Waktu itu masih ada hal yang harus kulakukan._

_Urusanku sudah selesai._

_Untuk apa lagi aku berlama-lama di sini?_

Sentuhan di tangannya membuat Gray kembali membuka matanya. Tepat dihadapannya ia melihat mata biru gadis itu tampak tegas.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Claire tiba-tiba. Dan tiba-tiba juga Gray merasakan pukulan kuat di lehernya. Claire memukulnya dengan sangat kuat, membuat Gray yang sudah lemah kini kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ikutlah denganku. Aku punya banyak obat di tasku," jelas Claire sambil mengangkat lengan Gray yang tak terluka, berusaha memapahnya dengan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil.  
Claire tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, tapi ia merasa bahwa ia harus menyelamatkan Gray. Gray terlihat sangat menderita. Seperti orang yang telah kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Seperti orang yang tak memiliki tempat untuk pulang. Yang tak punya tujuan yang dapat membuatnya ingin bertahan hidup.

Claire membaringkan Gray di kasur kamar sewaannya. Ia membuka baju Gray, dan melihat luka cukup lebar di lengan atas Gray. Gray tidak mau menggunakan darah Claire, jadi kali ini Claire tak menyayat tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengeluarkan darahnya. Ia mengambil kain pembalut luka dan obat dari dalam tasnya, sesuatu yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi.

Karena lukanya, Gray berkeringat banyak di malam hari, bahkan demam. Sepanjang malam Claire menjaganya hingga Claire tertidur di sisi tempat tidur.

Malam itu Claire bermimpi. Bukan mimpi tentang desanya, tapi sebuah tempat yang sama sekali asing baginya. Ia bahkan tak ada di mimpi itu.

Karena itu mimpi Gray.

Mimpi Gray yang entah bagaimana mengalir ke dalam mimpinya. 

-000-

.

.

_Pirang._

_Ah, seperti waktu di hutan perbatasan Forget-Me-Not Valley_

_Aku terbangun dengan melihat warna pirang itu. Mata biru itu._

_Tapi ada yang berbeda..._

_Ah, benar._

_Mata biru itu menangis?_

_Kenapa?_

Gray melihat Claire menangis tanpa suara di sisi tempat tidurnya. Tangisan yang aneh karena Claire menangis dengan mata yang sedikit melebar, dengan kedua tangannya tertangkup di depan mulutnya.

_Kenapa ekspresinya begitu?_

"Maaf..." ucap Claire.

_Soal apa?_

"Sepertinya... aku baru saja melihat mimpimu..."

_Hah?_

_Mimpi?_

_Ah, ya. Semalam aku bermimpi... mimpi tentang Cliff._

_Bukan mimpi yang menyenangkan. Dan ia melihatnya seenaknya?_

"Kau juga bisa melakukan itu? Mengintip ke dalam mimpiku?" tanya Gray. Ia bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidur. Matanya dingin.

"A... aku tidak tahu. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengalami hal ini. Dan aku tak pernah bermaksud melakukannya, sungguh!" Claire berusaha membersihkan kecurigaan Gray. Melihat mata Claire, Gray tahu bahwa Claire tidak berbohong.

"Sudahlah," Gray menghela napas. Ia lalu meraba perban yang membalut lukanya. Ia juga sadar bahwa ia tak mengenakan bajunya. Lukanya masih sakit dan terasa basah saat ia menekannya, pertanda bahwa gadis pirang itu memang tak menggunakan 'darah ajaib' nya.

"Ehm... anu... maaf," ucap Claire lagi. Gray mengangkat satu alisnya, sepertinya sangat bosan mendengar Claire mengatakan maaf. "Aku juga... pernah berhutang nyawa pada ayahku. Dan pamanku bilang, nyawa yang telah dilindungi oleh ayahku ini adalah berkah yang harus kujaga baik-baik. Jika seseorang mati karena melindungimu... dari pada berharap untuk mati dan merasa bersalah, bukankah lebih baik jika menggunakannya sebaik-baiknya... demi orang yang telah melindunginya?"

Tangan Gray tiba-tiba terasa membeku. Claire benar-benar melihat mimpinya. Mimpi tentang kejadian satu tahun lalu. Mimpi dimana ia dan partner hunternya, Cliff, ikut dalam misi pencarian kelompok pemberontak kelas dunia. Karena kecerobohan Gray, mereka berada dalam situasi terdesak. Saat itu Cliff tewas karena menjadi tameng bagi Gray. Ia terkena panah yang menembus dadanya. Gray bahkan masih bisa merasakan darah yang membuncah dari mulut Cliff karena jantungnya tertikam panah. Hal yang membuatnya sangat menyesal adalah itu terjadi karena kesembronoannya yang ingin langsung menyerang dan memenangkan hadiah. Hadiah yang akan digunakannya untuk membeli kapal baru milik mereka sendiri.

"Kau tahu apa?" geram Gray. Ia menjatuhkan tatapan mengancam pada Claire. Tapi Claire sama sekali tidak mundur.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu, karena sekarang aku sedang menggunakan nyawa yang telah diselamatkan ayahku ini sebaik-baiknya!" sergah Claire.

Gray tertawa sinis. "Memang apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"A- Aku tak bisa memberitahumu," jawab Claire dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Dia selalu begini sejak pertama Gray melihatnya. Ia lemah dan penakut, tapi punya tekad yang kuat.

Melihat kelakuan Claire itu, Gray hanya melanjutkan tawa sinisnya. Ia memandang ke luar jendela dan melihat langit yang semakin terang.

"Kau harus memberitahuku," kata Gray tanpa memandang wajah Claire. "Jika kau ingin aku menemanimu ke Zephyr."

.

.

.

(bersambung...)

Dou? It's really dark, this fanfic... haha. Semoga kalian menyukai fanfic ini, meskipun gelap dan Celia nya OOC banget banget di sini. Sempet terpikir sih pengen make Karen jadi adiknya Cliff, tapi kok ya kayaknya nggak pas... Dan mata Karen itu hijau haha. Oiya, ngomong-ngomong soal rambut Gray, author lebih suka pake rambut Gray di HM FOMT/MFOMT, yaitu pirang, bukan merah atau orange seperti di HM lainnya. Kenapa? Biar serasi sama Claire~ hahaha.

Okay... Notes kali ini lebih panjang tapi juga gak penting. Ah sudahlah.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	7. -The Truth-

**~7~**

**"The truth"**

**.**

**.**

-Forget-Me-Not Valley-

.

Langit kelabu menaungi kota Forget-Me-Not Valley di pagi yang berkabut. Di salah satu penginapan kota itu, Claire sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ia telah mengganti pakaian dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Flower Bud. Ia tersenyum. Langkahnya sekarang tak seberat tadi malam. Tentu saja, karena ia tak akan pergi sendirian. Gray akan menemaninya.

"Kau sudah selesai? Ayo pergi," ajak Gray dingin tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasa.

"Uhn," sahut Claire dengan senyum di wajahnya. Perhatiannya kembali tertarik pada lengan Gray. Di balik baju longgar Gray terdapat lilitan perban yang melapisi lukanya.

"Kau yakin tak ingin kusembuhkan?" tanya Claire.

"Tak usah," tolak Gray. Gray mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Claire naik ke atas kudanya. Gray sengaja meninggalkan gerobak kudanya agar perjalanan mereka leluasa. Selain itu, Claire ingin mereka tiba di Zephyr secepat mungkin.

Claire naik di bagian belakang, berpegangan ragu-ragu pada baju Gray yang memegang tali kekang.

"Hey," cetus Gray.

"Ya?" Claire sedikit berteriak karena suara derap kuda mereka yang cukup kencang.

"... lupakan saja," tutup Gray, tidak jadi bicara.

"Haaah?"

Gray tidak menjawab lagi dan Claire pun tak bertanya lebih jauh. Mereka memulai perjalanan ke Flower Bud dengan kecepatan tinggi dalam diam.

_Dia tidak memberitahuku... alasannya ke Zephyr... selain menjalankan misi penting dari desanya. Desa yang bisa menggunakan sihir._

Sebenarnya Gray ingin bertanya tentang makhluk aneh semalam. Cara makhluk itu menghilang sungguh menarik perhatian Gray. Dulu, dulu sekali, saat ia kecil, ia pernah melihat pemandangan itu. Seseorang yang menghilang menjadi cahaya ketika meninggal. Mungkin Claire tahu sesuatu... tidak, **pasti** Claire tahu sesuatu. Tapi ia enggan bertanya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa takut mengetahui sesuatu.

-000-

Claire dan Gray tiba di Flower Bud dalam waktu tiga jam setelah melewati hamparan hutan dan padang rumput. Karena musim dingin sudah semakin mendekat, hampir semua pohon di hutan telah menggugurkan daunnya. Begitupun padang rumput yang lebih seperti gurun karena telah mengering.

Mereka hendak mengistirahatkan kuda mereka yang telah kelelahan di pos penjagaan kota. Namun ada yang aneh. Pos penjagaan pertama kota ini kosong, berbeda dari kota Forget-Me-Not Valley. Gray dan Claire dengan leluasa melewati gerbang pertama, dan baru menemukan tiga orang penjaga di gerbang dalam kota.

"Oh, Gray! Wow, lama sekali aku tak melihatmu!" seru salah satu penjaga berusia separuh baya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tampaknya ia mengenal Gray.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Claire.

"Yeah, dulu aku pernah singgah di sini."

Sama seperti Celia saat pertama kali melihat Gray, penjaga itu mencari seseorang.

Hm? Dimana Cliff? Dia tak bersamamu kali ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang sama, Gray hanya menjawab tanpa ekspresi, "dia sudah tewas, Paman Cody."

"Eh? Ah... begitu," respon Cody, penjaga itu, sedikit tak menyangka. Ia lalu tersenyum untuk mencairkan suasana. "Yeah... dengan pekerjaan kalian itu, resiko kehilangan nyawa tentu saja sangat besar... yah. Tentu."

Gray mengangguk kecil.

"Lalu gadis ini? Partner barumu? Atau kekasihmu?" tanya Cody sambil melihat Claire dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Dia klien yang menyewaku. Aku harus mengantarnya ke suatu tempat," jawab Gray datar.

"Hooooh... jadi sampai sebesar ini pun kau masih sendirian? Payah... haha."

Gray tak begitu mempedulikan ejekan Cody. Matanya berkeliling mengamati situasi gerbang kota yang sangat sepi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Terakhir aku kesini penjagaan kota ini sangat ketat," tanya Gray.  
Cody dan para penjaga lainnya saling bertukar pandang, gerakan yang sangat mencurigakan bagi Gray. Seolah mencapai konsensus, Cody akhirnya bercerita pada Gray.

"Kau tak akan percaya apa yang telah terjadi di sini," terang salah satu penjaga.

"Huh? Maksudmu?" Gray bertanya dengan nada monoton.

"Monster-monster muncul entah dari mana! Penduduk bahkan telah diungsikan ke bagian barat kota. Pemerintah sangat waspada sampai-sampai penjaga gerbang pun ditugaskan berpatroli di kota. Jika kau bermaksud mampir ke kota ini, kusarankan kau kembali. Kondisi sedang gawat di dalam!" jelas Cody. Gray langsung menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Claire yang masih duduk di belakangnya. Claire kembali terlihat sangat ketakutan dan memegang baju Gray erat-erat. Gray menyadari perubahan itu.

"Kami harus melewati kota ini untuk ke Zephyr secepatnya. Biarkan kami lewat," kata Gray, dingin dan profesional. Penjaga yang tadi bicara pada mereka kini memasang wajah yang lebih takut lagi.

"Zephyr? Untuk apa kau kesana?" tanya penjaga yang berdiri di samping Cody.

Gray berhenti sejenak. Ia tak tahu persis untuk apa mereka ke sana. Tapi ekspresi penjaga itu membuat Gray curiga.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Gray pada Cody. Gray turun dari kudanya, lalu membantu Claire turun.

"Ah... tidak! Haha! Hanya saja... kau tahu, ada rumor aneh baru-baru ini tentang Zephyr," jawab Cody.

"Rumor aneh?" Gray menggali informasi lagi. Dan seperti sebelumnya, ketiga penjaga itu, termasuk Cody, bertingkah tidak biasa.

Cody tampak menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberitahu Gray. "Kau tahu selama ini Zephyr hanyalah kota lumpuh di bawah kendali Castanet kan? Tampaknya mulai ada pergerakan kembali di sana. Pasukan gerilya sisa-sisa kekuatan Zephyr bangkit kembali, dan kau tak akan bisa memasuki Zephyr dengan aman. Rumor mengatakan bahwa munculnya monster aneh akhir-akhir ini adalah akibat aktivitas sihir terlarang di Zephyr. Haha! Aku tahu kau tak akan percaya itu..."

Gray terdiam. Dan seperti dugaannya, ekspresi Claire terlihat tidak nyaman.  
"Terimakasih peringatannya, tapi bagaimanapun kami harus kesana," Gray bersikeras, meski wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi.

Cody menghela napas. Ia kemudian mendekat pada Gray dan berbisik di telinganya, "Kau benar-benar tidak takut mati, huh? Memang berapa banyak Gold yang ditawarkannya padamu sampai kau sebegitunya?"

Gray tak menjawabnya. Ia langsung melanjutkan perjalanan ke dalam kota Flower Bud. Meski begitu ia masih memikirkan pertanyaan itu.

Pertanyaan yang masuk akal.

Selama menjadi hunter, terutama setelah ia berpisah dari Cliff, uang adalah satu-satunya alasan Gray 'membantu' orang lain. Claire hanya memberikan Gray sebuah pisau kecil berbalut emas, dengan batu saphire sebagai hiasannya. Berdasarkan perkiraannya, mungkin harga pisau itu paling tinggi 25.000 Gold, jumlah yang tak sebanding dengan resiko yang harus dilalui Gray.

Lalu kenapa?

Pembicaraannya dengan Claire semalam entah kenapa membuat insting Gray tergerak untuk membantu gadis itu. Claire bilang saat ini ia sedang menggunakan nyawa yang telah diselamatkan ayahnya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Mendengar itu membuat Gray teringat pada kata-kata Cliff di suatu malam, beberapa hari sebelum mereka memulai misi berbahaya itu. Ya, misi yang membuat Cliff kehilangan nyawanya.

_"Kau tahu? Hidupku sangat menyenangkan, Partner..." kata Cliff. Malam itu ia dan Gray sedang menikmati langit malam dari mercusuar terbesar di Happiness Island._

_"Huh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba?" Gray mengangkat satu alisnya, heran dengan ucapan manis sahabatnya yang sangat tiba-tiba itu._

_"Haha. Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa sangat puas dengan kehidupanku selama ini. Melalui saat-saat menegangkan yang memicu adrenalin, melihat hal-hal yang berbeda dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, melihat dunia..."_

_Clidd berhenti. Membuat Gray tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia tak pandai berkata-kata._

_"... kau berlebihan."_

_Cliff menggelengkan kepalanya._

_"Setelah Paman meninggal empat tahun lalu, kau sempat berubah total. Kau tenggelam dalam kegelapanmu sendiri."_

_Kali ini Gray yang terdiam, mengingat masa-masa saat ia kehilangan arah._

_"Tapi aku senang kau dan aku masih tetap bersama," lanjut Cliff. Gray melihat wajah Cliff, lalu tertawa kecil._

_"Karena aku dapat menemanimu berjalan di mimpimu itu?"_

_"Haha!" Cliff tertawa lagi. Tawanya itu lalu berubah menjadi senyum yang sangat lembut. Pandangan matanya pun berubah menjadi sangat lembut, selembut angin malam yang menghembus rambut coklatnya. Angin laut malam itu sedikit tak biasa. Hembusannya nyaris tak terasa. Hanya berhembus seadanya, sangat lembut. Seperti hawa pembunuh seseorang._

_"Sekalipun kita berpisah, aku atau pun kau, harus tetap berjalan di jalan ini. Ya kan?" lagi-lagi Cliff mengatakan hal yang membuat Gray tak tahu harus menjawab apa._  
_"... tentu saja," jawab Gray pendek, setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Dan Cliff lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum._

Siapa sangka itu terakhir kalinya Gray mendengar keluhan melankolis Cliff. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Cliff, meski ia masih merasa tak pantas terus hidup di atas pengorbanan Cliff, ia akan terus berjalan dan hidup.

"Tempat ini benar-benar sepi..." kata Claire, membangunkan Gray dari lamunannya. Gray hanya merespon dengan "ya," seperti biasa. Mereka berjalan kaki sambil menuntun kuda mereka melewati jalan kecil daerah pertokoan Flower Bud.

Kota Flower Bud yang sekarang terlihat sangat berbeda dibandingkan beberapa tahun lalu: sepi, dingin, dan mati. Mungkin monster dapat muncul kapan saja dari sudut kota. Seolah Harvest Goddess membaca pikiran Gray, tiba-tiba suara raungan muncul bersama bunyi berdebam yang sangat keras.

Monster berbentuk serigala yang sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar dari Claire, berambut putih dengan sedikit aksen biru yang lebat menutupi tubuhnya. Ia semakin mengerikan dengan matanya yang tajam dan merah.

"Mundur..." kata Gray sambil menghunuskan pedangnya. Claire menurut dan bergerak ke belakang Gray. Merasa terancam, monster itu menyerang Gray. Namun tak sempat taringnya mencapai Gray, sebuah palu sebesar memukul monster itu dari belakang. Dengan sekali pukul, monster itu langsung tumbang dan menghilang menjadi cahaya. Kekuatan pukulan yang hebat.

Gray memicingkan matanya untuk melihat si pemukul palu yang masih terhalang oleh cahaya monster. Seorang pria dengan topi merah bulat. Rambut dan matanya keemasan, tubuhnya kurus dan putih. Namun lengan kurus itu ternyata punya kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat.

"Paman Dirk!" seru Claire, membuat Gray langsung melihat Claire yang tampak mengenali pria itu. Ya, itu Dirk, Paman Claire yang memberitahu Claire bahwa ia harus menggunakan nyawanya sebaik-baiknya.

"Claire?" ekspresi Dirk seperti seorang anak yang menemukan cincin emas dalam bungkus permen. Ia menghilangkan palu super besar itu dari kepalan tangannya, lalu segera memeluk Claire.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku dan Reina sangat mencemaskanmu!" Dirk mengudek-udek rambut pirang Claire hingga berantakan.

"Kalian mencariku?" tanya Claire, ragu. Rupanya Dirk membaca keraguan ini dengan baik.

"Kami mencarimu. Tapi tak bisa melacakmu sama sekali. Apa yang terjadi?" Dirk kali ini memasang wajah khawatir. Ia lalu menyadari seorang pria yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Claire.

"Dia?" tanya Dirk masam. Seperti seorang ayah, Dirk sangat protektif pada Claire.

"Gray," jawab Gray tanpa ekspresi.

"Siapa?" rupanya balasan Gray membuat Dirk entah kenapa merasa kesal.

"Gray," lagi-lagi Gray hanya menjawab seadanya, membuat Dirk bertambah kesal.

"Ya, Gray, kau ini siapa?!"

Claire berusaha menenangkan pamannya dan berdiri di antara mereka.

"Dia Gray, seorang hunter. Aku memintanya menemaniku ke Zephyr sekaligus menjagaku," jelas Claire. Dirk memicingkan matanya, mengevaluasi Gray dari penampilannya.

"Kau kuat. Kurasa kau benar seorang hunter," cibir Dirk.

Gray menghela napas tak peduli. Ia melihat Claire, menyuruhnya mendekat padanya dengan isyarat tangan.

"Kau sudah bertemu pamanmu. Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Gray.

Claire tampak berpikir, lalu meminta pendapat pada Dirk. "Ehm... paman?"  
Dirk melihat sekelilingnya, lalu mengajak mereka berdua duduk di bangku pinggir jalan dengan leluasa. Tak ada seorang pun di sekeliling mereka. Sudut kota Flower Bud ini benar-benar tampak seperti kota mati.

"Gray?"

"Ya,"

"Seberapa jauh Claire memberitahumu tentang urusannya?"

Gray mengerutkan keningnya. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa pembicaraan ini akan menyeretnya pada hal yang berbahaya.

_Haruskah aku terlibat lebih jauh?_

"Dia tak memberitahuku apapun, kecuali ia punya misi penting di Zephyr. Tapi kurasa itu ada hubungannya dengan monster yang muncul akhir-akhir ini? Dan darah ajaibnya?"

Dirk tersenyum masam. Ia memandang Claire dengan agak kecewa.

"Kau memberitahunya soal darahmu itu?" tanya Dirk. Claire tampak agak takut, tapi mengangguk jujur.

"Ia telah menyelamatkanku dari penculik. Dan hampir mati karena aku. Karena itu... aku..."

Mendengar kata penculikan dari mulut Claire telah mengubah ekspresi keras Dirk menjadi lebih lembut.

"Begitu. Terimakasih telah menyelamatkannya," ucap Dirk sambil menundukkan kepalanya pada Gray. Gray menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Dia juga telah menyelamatkanku,"

_Dua kali._

Dirk menghela napas, lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, ia tersenyum pada Gray.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaninya sejauh ini. Mulai sekarang kau bisa cuci tangan dari masalah ini," kata Dirk. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil menggandeng tangan Claire, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Gray.

"Tunggu sebentar,"

"Huh?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Gray. "Monster yang berubah jadi cahaya ketika mati itu... makhluk apa?"

Dirk berbalik menatap Gray tajam. "Jika aku memberitahumu, kau mungkin akan terlibat lebih jauh. Kau hanya akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri, bocah," jawab Dirk, meremehkan Gray. Lalu seolah tak mempedulikan Gray, ia kembali berjalan menjauh. Gray yang merasa kesal mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menarik jaket merah Dirk dari belakang, membuatnya nyaris terjengkang ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sergah Dirk. Namun kemarahan Dirk langsung sirna saat melihat mata Gray yang tajam. Mata yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya serasa ditarik dalam-dalam.

"Beritahu aku. Sebenarnya siapa mereka? Bagaimana mereka bisa menghilang dan bukannya mati?"

Tekad? Tidak, bagi Dirk ketertarikan Gray terhadap monster itu sedikit aneh. Ia tak tahu apakah ia harus melibatkan Gray atau tidak.

Kali ini Claire yang bicara. "Maaf melibatkanmu, Gray. Tapi sekarang kau tak perlu lagi..."

"Libatkan aku," potong Gray serius. "Kau sudah membayarku. Dan aku juga ingin menggunakan nyawaku ini sebaik-baiknya," lanjutnya.

"Gray..." Claire tak mampu membalas perkataan Gray. Mata Gray saat ini membuat hatinya merasa seperti dicubit. Claire berbalik dan melihat Dirk dengan mata memohon.

Dirk mengangguk, tanda bahwa ia setuju untuk melibatkan Gray.

"Tapi sebelum itu, Gray. Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau sangat tertarik pada monster itu?" tanya Dirk.

Tanpa ragu Gray menjawab pertanyaan Dirk, "Aku kenal seseorang yang berubah menjadi cahaya ketika meninggal."

Jawaban lugas Gray membuat mata Dirk dan Claire sedikit melebar. Namun berbeda dengan Claire, Dirk dengan cepat menguasai emosi kagetnya.

"Orang yang kau kenal? Siapa?"

Gray tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang sama yang dilihat Claire saat ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan di pertigaan Forget-Me-Not Valley. Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Gray membuat bulu kuduk Claire bergidik. Membuat Dirk sepenuhnya memahami maksud kata-kata Oracle bahwa 'takdir akan menemukan jalannya'. Benar, jawaban itu akan memaksa Gray terlibat sepenuhnya dalam misi besar yang diemban Claire...

Orang itu,

Yang membuat Gray membenci sihir,

Dia adalah...

.

.

.

"Ibuku,"

.

~000~  
(bersambung...)

.

Author's note:  
Seperti biasa, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca fanfic ini!  
Coba aja bisa nge tag lebih dari dua genre, author pengen bangen nambahin tag 'ANGST' utk fanfic ini.  
Okcay, see ya~


	8. -Sacrifice-

**~8~**

**Sacrifice**

Claire, Gray, dan Dirk duduk berhadapan di sebuah kafe kosong tak berpenghuni. Dirk mengambil minuman di kabinet seenaknya, seolah itu kafe miliknya sendiri. Ia memberikan jus anggur untuk Claire, dan wine untuknya dan Gray.

"Gray. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menceritakan semua ini padamu. Tapi karena yang kau katakan soal ibumu tadi... kurasa kau punya hak untuk tahu."

Gray mengangguk paham. Wajah Gray yang jarang sekali berekspresi itu membuat Dirk tertawa kecil sebelum memulai penjelasan seriusnya.

"Monster-monster itu bukanlah makhluk dari dunia ini. Mereka melintasi batas dimensi yang retak dari Dunia Rune Factory," jelas Dirk. Penjelasan ini membuat Gray mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dunia Rune Factory? Apa itu?"

Dirk menenggak wine nya dahulu sebelum menjawab. "Dimensi lain selain Harvest Moon. Berbeda dengan Harvest Moon, di sana monster hidup dengan bebas dan semua manusia memiliki sihir yang dapat mempertahankan dirinya. Kau tahu bahwa Zephyr dan Castanet dulu pernah berperang kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Sejak itu dan gempa besar melanda Zephyr, kota itu bagaikan kota mati," jawab Gray. Ia mulai merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman di tengkuknya karena ia bisa menebak-nebak apa yang telah terjadi.

"Pemerintah Zephyr berpikir bahwa mereka bisa memanfaatkan kekuatan Rune Factory untuk memenangkan perang, karena itu mereka melakukan ritual sihir terlarang untuk memanggil naga dewa Rune Factory. Singkatnya, rencana mereka tak berhasil, justru membuat keseimbangan kedua dunia terganggu. Akibatnya kau bisa lihat, retakan dimensi di mana-mana dan menyebabkan monster masuk ke dunia Harvest Moon," jelas Dirk.

Gray terdiam beberapa saat, berpikir dalam-dalam. Ia melihat mata Dirk, lalu memastikan asumsinya.

"Kalau begitu, ibuku berasal dari Rune Factory?" tanya Gray.

Dirk mengangguk yakin, "Ya."

"Yah, itu menjelaskan banyak hal," kata Gray sambil bersandar pada kursinya.

"Maksudmu?" Dirk tersenyum tipis sambil melihat Gray. Sementara itu, disampingnya Claire memandang Gray dengan mata yang khawatir.

"Kemampuan fisikku sejak kecil tak bisa dibilang normal. Beberapa orang bahkan menyebutku monster. Kurasa karena itu aku jadi benci pada monster dan sihir," jelasnya.

"Karena itu kau menolak ku obati dengan darahku?" tanya Claire, masih memasang wajah khawatirnya.

"Ya. Maaf, Claire, mungkin aku terlalu keras waktu itu," Gray meminta maaf sambil menundukkan pandangannya dari Claire.

Claire menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, "Tak apa! Aku mengerti."

Gray tersenyum tipis. Untuk ketiga kalinya Claire melihat Gray tersenyum. Karena ekspresi Gray jarang keluar, tanpa sadar Claire sangat menantikan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang sesungguhnya sangat manis di mata Claire. Meski saat ini senyum itu masih terlihat sedih.

"Lalu, apa kau juga memiliki hubungan dengan Rune Factory?" tanya Gray pada Claire.

"Ya. Hubungan yang sangat erat. Aku..."

Pembicaraan Claire terpotong oleh gebrakan meja Dirk. Suara yang sangat keras, tidak sesuai dengan wajah tersenyum lebar Dirk saat ini. "Oke, cukup! Sekarang keingintahuanmu sudah terpenuhi, saatnya kita berpisah, Gray!" seru Dirk. Ia menarik tangan Claire dan berjalan keluar kafe. Selagi Dirk menariknya, Claire menoleh dan melihat kembali wajah Gray.

Gray tidak menghentikan mereka seperti tadi. Ia hanya berdiri diam dengan ekspresi yang _hampir_ sama.

"Apa tak apa kita pergi meninggalkan Gray?" Claire menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Dirk terpaksa berhenti.

"Itu lebih baik baginya," kata Dirk dingin sambil kembali berjalan jepat.

"Kita belum memberitahunya satu bagian penting..."

"Biar saja. Dia tak perlu tahu," tegas Dirk.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Paman. Dia harus tahu..." kali ini Claire menggunakan nada yang lebih memohon. Tapi Dirk tak berhenti. Ia terus saja berjalan tanpa mempedulikan keberatan Claire. Karena kesal, akhirnya Claire melepas paksa tangan Dirk.

"Dia harus tahu kalau dia akan menghilang begitu aku sampai di Zephyr!" seru Claire histeris. Rupanya melawan pamannya menguras segenap keberanian dan tenaga Claire sehingga ia kini agak terengah-engah.

Dirk menghela napas, mencoba tetap tenang menghadapi Claire yang emosi.

"Lalu? Jika ia tahu dan menghentikanmu apa kau akan membatalkan tugasmu?" tanya Dirk dengan pandangan yang tajam. Pandangan yang membuat Claire membeku. Ia hanya sanggup menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak..." jawab Claire lemah.

Berbanding terbalik dengan pandangan tajamnya, hati Dirk saat ini tidaklah setajam itu. Ia ragu-ragu tentang banyak hal. Ia hanya berusaha tetap bertumpu pada tujuan awal misi mereka...

Dirk menunduk sedikit, menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan keponakannya itu, lalu berkata dengan lembut, "Claire. Kau tahu aku menyayangimu kan?"

Claire mengangguk.

"Aku tahu. Paman tak ingin aku melakukan ini, tapi kita harus melakukannya. Aku harus mengembalikan darah yang telah kupinjam ini kepada dewa naga Rune Factory..." jelas Claire.

Dirk tersenyum. Senyuman yang samar karena dari pada tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih.

"Lalu semua akan kembali seperti semula... aku, dan semua yang berhubungan dengan Rune Factory akan menghilang..." lanjut Claire dengan wajah yang tertunduk.  
Dirk berusaha menaikkan senyumnya, tapi tak bisa. Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah itu... "Maafkan aku, Claire..."

.

.

~000~

.

Gray tak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia bermaksud mengejar mereka, meski ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia melakukan itu. Tapi...

_Aku akan menghilang?_

_Claire akan menghilang?_

_Misi apa yang sebenarnya ia jalankan?_

_Darah yang dipinjam?_

_Aaah... aku tak mengerti satu pun perkataan mereka..._

_Tapi..._

_Menghilang?_

_Maksudmu... seperti__monster itu_?

Kepala Gray terasa panas karena ia sama sekali tak bisa berspekulasi sekarang. Namun semua itu tak berlangsung lama. Suara teriakan dari kejauhan membuat Gray, Dirk, dan Claire mengaktifkan posisi siaganya. Mereka otomatis berlari ke arah sumber suara. Benar saja, lagi-lagi ada monster yang muncul. Kali ini monster berbentuk manusia seperti yang Gray lawan di Forget-Me-Not Valley. Bedanya ia bertubuh lebih gempal dan memegang kapak sebagai senjata. Monster itu tampak menyudutkan dua orang anak kecil.

Dirk segera memunculkan palu besarnya, lalu menyerang monster itu. Badan gempal makhluk itu ternyata tak berarti ia kuat. Palu Dirk dengan sangat mudah membuatnya terurai menjadi cahaya.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini? Bukankah semua orang sudah mengungsi ke barat kota?" tanya Dirk dengan nada yang tak begitu bersahabat, membuat kedua anak itu ketakutan dan nyaris menangis.

Claire berusaha menenangkan mereka, dan akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Mereka adalah kakak beradik yang awalnya tinggal di dekat situ. Ibu mereka sakit dan mereka hendak mengambil obat yang tertinggal di rumah mereka.

"Kalian tak boleh melakukan itu. Bukankah sudah ada peringatan kalau monster bisa muncul kapan saja?" omel Dirk.

Si adik menghapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya, lalu berkata dengan lugu, "tapi bukankah ada penjaga yang berpatroli?"

Dirk berdecak kesal. Sifat emosiannya mudah sekali muncul kalau sudah berhadapan dengan anak kecil. "Dengar, bahkan di kota ini tak ada cukup penjaga untuk mengamankan setiap sudut kota. Jika saja aku tak berada di dekat sini, kalian pasti sudah mati! Kalau begitu apa kata ibu kalian?" ceramahnya.

Claire tertawa kecil mendengar omelan serta ceramah Dirk. Dirk mudah emosi, suka menceramahi orang, dan punya rasa keadilan yang tinggi. Dulu waktu Claire kecil, Dirk juga sering memarahinya. Bagi Claire yang besar tanpa orang tua, Dirk adalah ayah, ibu, dan sekaligus kakak baginya. Dirk yang selalu memikirkan kebahagiaannya, paman yang sangat disayanginya. Demi kebahagiaannya dan semua orang di dunia ini, ia harus melakukan misi pentingnya. Meskipun itu berarti harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

"Paman tetaplah di sini. Kota ini membutuhkanmu," kata Claire sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menolehkan wajahnya pada Gray yang sejak tadi hanya diam menyaksikan kejadian itu. "Aku akan pergi bersama Gray," lanjutnya yakin.

Gray yang masih belum lepas dari keterkejutannya hanya diam dan mengerutkan alisnya. Tampaknya Claire tidak tahu bahwa ia mendengar percakapan mereka barusan. Namun mengikuti instingnya, Gray berencana untuk terus menemani misi penting gadis ini.

"Tak apa. Aku akan menemaninya ke Zephyr dengan selamat," jamin Gray dengan wajah datarnya. Tak mudah bagi Dirk untuk melepaskan Claire, baik saat ini maupun dulu saat pertama kali misi ini dimulai. Namun pada akhirnya Dirk mengikhlaskan segalanya karena perintah dari Sheng dan tetua lainnya. Sekarang ia kembali harus merelakan Claire pergi bersama pria yang tak begitu dikenalnya... benarkah semua ini karena takdir dari Harvest Goddess?

Ia ingin pergi ke Zephyr, kota kelahirannya dan Claire dulu, sehancur apapun kota itu sekarang. Tapi ia sedang menjalankan perintah Sheng untuk 'mengurangi jumlah korban sebisa mungkin sebelum retakan dua dunia tertutup kembali'. Sebagai penduduk satu-satunya desa yang masih memegang teguh tradisi sihir, ia harus melindungi masyarakat awam. Mungkin karena itu Sheng menyuruhnya dan Reina menyerahkan tugas penutupan gerbang sepenuhnya pada Claire...

Setelah berpikir baik-baik, Dirk akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Claire dengan berat hati.

"Jaga dia," pesan Dirk saat mereka akan berpisah. "Dan jika saatnya tiba... kumohon agar kau tak menghalangi apapun yang dia lakukan," lanjut Dirk dengan nada yang menekan. Gray hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil, berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang misi mereka.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tahu arahnya. Aku pernah ke Zephyr sebelumnya," kata Gray.  
"Nah. Ya kan? Aku akan baik-baik saja. Gray orang yang baik!" Claire masih berusaha meyakinkan pamannya. Dirk tersenyum, lalu kembali memandang Gray dengan ekspresi mengancam.

"Kalian pria dan wanita yang melakukan perjalan berdua, tapi jangan pernah kau berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu padanya," ancam Dirk serius.

"Pa-paman!" Claire protes dengan pipi yang memerah. Pamannya memang selalu protektif padanya, sampai kadang agak keterlaluan.

Gray mendengus.

"Aku tak bisa menjamin itu. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan yang di bawah sini, kan," kata Gray vulgar, membuat wajah paman-keponakan itu sama-sama memerah. Terutama Dirk, wajahnya merah karena malu sekaligus marah.

"Kau! Hunter mesum..."

"Ayo," Gray memotong kemarahan Dirk dan berjalan ke arah kudanya yang diikat di depan salah satu rumah. Gray melihat Claire pamit pada pamannya dengan sebuah pelukan. Tapi bukannya mengatakan 'sampai jumpa', keduanya malah mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'.

~000~

Kuda cokelat yang ditunggangi Gray menerobos angin kencang musim gugur sepanjang jalur hutan Flower Bud. Untuk mempersingkat waktu, Gray berencana untuk tidak melewati Castanet dan melewati jalur hutan. Meski normalnya melewati kota lebih baik, Gray khawatir keadaan di sana akan sama dengan Flower Bud. Setelah lama berkuda, Gray merasa pegangan Claire di pinggangnya melemah. Ia berhenti dan melihat Claire yang tampak mengantuk.

"Kita istirahat dan makan malam sebentar?" tawar Gray, mengingat hari yang sudah larut. Claire mengangguk.

Mereka berada di hutan saat ini, jadi satu-satunya sumber makanan yang bisa mereka andalkan adalah dengan berburu. Untungnya tadi mereka membeli persediaan makanan di daerah kota Flower Bud yang masih berpenghuni.

Mereka membuat api untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Claire menunggu di dekat api sementara Gray pergi ke sungai untuk mengisi persediaan air mereka. Tak lama kemudian Gray tiba.

"Wow. Kau membawa ikan!" seru Claire saat melihat dua ekor ikan cukup besar yang di bawa Gray.

"Lebih baik dari pada roti kan?" kata Gray. Tangannya mulai bekerja menusuk ikan itu dengan ranting. Ia lalu menancapkan ranting itu di dekat api, memposisikannya sedemikian rupa sehingga ikan mereka terbakar tanpa terlalu gosong.

Gray dan Claire duduk di dekat api sambil menunggu makan malam mereka matang. Malam hari yang sangat sunyi dan dingin. Kesunyian itu pecah ketika Claire memanggil nama Gray yang duduk di sisi lain api, berseberangan dengannya.

"Gray," panggil Claire.

"Hm?"

"Kau boleh bertanya apapun, sekarang aku pasti akan menjawabnya," kata Claire. Ia memeluk lututnya sendiri, menyelimutinya sepenuhnya dalam selimut coklat yang di bawanya.

Gray memandang gadis itu, mencoba membaca ekspresinya. Ekspresi bersalah. Dan Gray bisa menebak kenapa ia seperti itu. Karena dengan ia menjalan misinya -entah apa itu, bukan hanya Claire yang akan dikorbankan, tapi juga Gray.

"Pisau yang kau berikan padaku... itu milikmu?" tanya Gray. Diluar dugaan, sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan monster atau dirinya.

Claire tersenyum tipis, "itu milik mendiang ayahku."

Gray mengangguk. Itu saja. Claire menunggunya bicara, tapi ia tak juga bicara. Merasa hatinya gelisah, Claire akhirnya mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut, lalu menatap mata Gray secara langsung.

"Maukah kau mendengarkan ceritaku?" pinta Claire. Gray mengangkat alisnya sedikit terkejut. Ia tak bermaksud menginterogasi gadis ini, tapi rupanya ia sendiri yang ingin bercerita.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Gray.

Claire merengutkan wajahnya. "Karena kau tak bertanya!"

Gray sedikit kaget melihat Claire yang merajuk karena selama ini ia hanya pernah melihat wajahnya yang ceria atau sedih.

Gray tersenyum.

"Katakan saja. Aku akan mendengarkan," kata Gray, masih tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat wajah Claire sedikit memerah entah kenapa.

"Ada yang berbeda denganmu," tuding Claire.

"Ha?"

"Kau jadi banyak tersenyum. Tadi siang kau bahkan mengeluarkan guyonan vulgar pada pamanku," papar Claire, membuat wajah Gray sedikit memerah.

Gray menyadari hal itu. Tanpa disadarinya ia melakukan hal-hal yang tak pernah dilakukannya sejak Cliff meninggal. Mungkin karena ia telah cukup lama bersama Claire, sehingga ia merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

"Apa salah? Aku juga manusia," tepis Gray. Claire tersenyum. Ia melihat bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit, lalu menceritakan kembali kisah yang diceritakan pamannya dulu. Tentang dirinya, tentang Rune Factory, tentang peperangan Zephyr dan Castanet.

~000~

.

.

**Author's note: **

Terimakasih buat yang masih mengikuti fanfic ini! Makasih juga untuk reviewnya, Rere05 dan BlackHoneysmart! Hmm.. untuk facebook, author jarang buka sih sekarang, tapi bisa temui author di sini, hehe = **h*t*t*p*:/t*inyurl.*c*o*m/o9lr44l **(hapus tanda bintang)

**Okay, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya :D**


	9. -Another Way-

**~9~**

"**Another way"**

**.**

**.**

-Zephyr, 17 tahun lalu-

_Zephyr. Kota yang di bagun di atas perbukitan, dengan angin sebagai sumber energi utama mereka. Kincir-kincir angin besar terpancang kokoh di antara bukit-bukit hijau yang dibelah oleh sungai-sungai kecil. Dalam beberapa puluh tahun ini, Zephyr telah berkembang menjadi pusat perdagangan dengan kekuatan finansial yang luar biasa besar. Sayangnya hal ini menimbulkan persaingan dengan negeri tetangga mereka, Castanet, semakin parah. Ketegangan demi ketegangan memercik antara kedua negeri yang bersebelahan itu. Dibalik kedua negeri yang terlihat hijau dan indah itu, sesungguhnya kedua kubu tengah mempersiapkan serangan masing-masing. Perang dingin selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya pecah menjadi peperangan bersenjata._

_Di tengah situasi genting ini, di sebuah rumah di Zephyr, lahirlah seorang anak perempuan bernama Claire. Ivan, ayah Claire, menggendong Claire dengan perasaan bahagia sambil memandang istrinya, Freya. Sementara itu disampingnya, Dirk, adik Ivan yang masih berusia 14 tahun, tersenyum sama bahagianya dengan mereka sambil memandangi keponakan pertamanya itu. Kebahagiaan keluarga ini terganggu ketika tiba-tiba ketukan keras menggedor pintu mereka. Dirk membuka pintu dan kaget saat melihat seorang bertubuh tinggi besar memakai baju kebesaran kerajaan. Ia kenal orang itu. Salah satu jenderal besar Zephyr, Rod._

_"Panggil Ivan," perintahnya. Dirk segera berlari pada kakaknya dan memberitahu siapa yang datang. Ivan membaringkan bayinya di samping Freya, lalu pergi memenuhi panggilan Rod._

_"Mayor memerintahkanmu ikut denganku untuk menemuinya sekarang," kata Rod._

_"Sekarang? Tapi istriku baru saja melahirkan... kenapa begitu mendadak?" Ivan keberatan._

_"Ikut saja. Kau tahu dia tak suka orang yang membantahnya kan," paksa Rod dengan nada mengancam. Ivan menghela napas pasrah, lalu kembali masuk ke rumah untuk pamit pada keluarganya. Dirk yang merasakan hal ganjil meminta agar Ivan membawanya sebagai asisten. Begitu mereka sampai , Mayor tanpa basa basi langsung menanyakan perkembangan penelitian Ivan tentang manuskrip kuno Rune Factory yang dibiayainya._

_Ivan menjawab bahwa ia telah mengerti hampir keseluruhan manuskrip kuno tersebut. Manuskrip yang tertulis pada sebuah batu besar di reruntuhan tua di kota itu. Ivan telah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 2 tahun untuk menerjemahkannya._

_"Percepat prosesnya. Zephyr membutuhkan pengetahuan itu," kata Mayor._

_"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ivan tak mengerti. Ia selama ini hanya melakukan studi tersebut karena keingintahuannya semata. Tak disangka olehnya, Mayor malah tertawa keras._

_"Data terakhir yang kau berikan padaku, di sana tertulis ritual untuk memanggil dewa naga Rune Factory, bukan? Zephyr sekarang membutuhkan kekuatan Rune Factory untuk mengalahkan Castanet sialan itu. Tidak, bukan hanya Castanet... dengan kekuatan itu, kita bisa menguasai Harvest Moon ini! Bahkan Harvest Goddess tak akan bisa melawan Zephyr! Hahaha!"_

_Ivan dan Dirk hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pengakuan mengerikan dari mulut Mayor mereka. Dengan menahan perasaan yang berkecamuk, mereka meninggalkan rumah mayor. Ivan langsung menjumpai wajah bayi perempuannya yang masih merah itu kembali dan mengecup keningnya untuk menenangkan hatinya._

_Malam harinya Ivan pergi ke kamar belajarnya dan membuka catatan penelitiannya kembali. Sebenarnya ia telah selesai menerjemahkan seluruh manuskrip itu dan ia bisa melakukan ritual pemanggilan kapan saja._

_"Tapi ini tidak benar..." gumam Ivan. Ia segera menyembunyikan buku catatannya saat pintu masuk terbuka. Rupanya Dirk masuk dengan membawa secangkir kopi._

_"Ivan," Dirk membuka pembicaran mereka dan duduk di kursi di samping Ivan. "Kurasa kau tak seharusnya memenuhi permintaan mayor. Perasaanku buruk soal ini," ungkap Dirk. _

_Ivan mengangguk. Sejak dulu ia percaya pada kekuatan firasat adiknya yang selalu benar._

_Ia memutar kursinya dan menatap mata keemasan adiknya itu. "Sebenarnya aku sudah menyelesaikan seluruh manuskrip itu, Dirk."_

_"Sungguh? Apa isinya?"_

_"Ritual pemanggilan dewa Rune Factory. Sama seperti mitos pemanggilan Harvest Goddess, ia bisa memenuhi keinginan manusia. Bedanya, ia akan mengabulkan keinginan__**apapun**__."_

_Dirk menelan ludahnya. Ia bisa mengerti kenapa kakaknya menyembunyikan hal ini dari mayor._

_"Tapi sebagai gantinya," lanjut Ivan, "dibutuhkan darah seorang manusia sebagai korban untuk ritual pemanggilan dewa Rune Factory."_

_Ivan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Dirk._  
_"Kau tahu kan maksudku?"_

_Dirk mengangguk. "Ritual yang mengorbankan nyawa manusia umumnya dimaksudkan untuk hal jahat..." kata Dirk._

_"Itu benar. Karena itu pengetahuan ini sebaiknya tidak jatuh pada orang seperti mayor," pesan Ivan._

~000~

Gray mengangkat kedua ikan mereka yang telah siap dimakan, menyingkirkannya sedikit dari api agar tidak terlalu panas.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Gray.

Claire kembali memeluk lututnya, mengarahkan pandangannya pada mata ikan yang telah matang itu.

"Mereka mencuri buku catatan ayahku, dan membunuhku..."

Mata Gray melebar saat mendengar kata terakhir itu. "Membunuh...mu?"

Claire memejamkan matanya, lalu melanjutkan bagian tragis dari kisahnya...

.

.

.

_Ivan hanya bisa membatu saat melihat salah satu ajudan Mayor melemparkan mayat bayi mungilnya di altar bekas reruntuhan kuno. Ivan diseret kemari dengan paksa, begitu juga dengan Dirk._

_"Claire... tidak mungkin... Claire!" teriak Ivan histeris sambil berusaha meraih bayinya. Tapi tak bisa. Tangannya dikunci erat oleh ajudan mayor lainnya. Matanya melebar ketika ia ingat istrinya yang seharusnya menjaga Claire._

_"Freya! Apa yang terjadi dengan Freya?!" tanya Ivan hampir seperti orang gila. Ajudan yang melempar mayat Claire tadi tersenyum sinis._

_"Entahlah. Dia belum mati, kurasa,"_

_Hati Ivan bagaikan dipukul dengan godam. Ia tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Tubuhnya lemas seketika. Dirk yang saat itu masih remaja hanya bisa terdiam membatu, menyaksikan mayat keponakan pertamanya berlumuran darah tak bergerak._

_"Jika kau tak ingin aku membunuh adikmu juga, cepat lakukan ritual itu!" perintah Mayor Zephyr._

_Ivan memandang Dirk dengan air matanya mengalir tak terhenti. Dirk memandang balik Ivan, tapi dengan pandangan yang kosong. Jelas semua ini terlalu berat untuk anak seusia Dirk._  
_Setelah cukup lama tempat itu hening, akhirnya Ivan setuju untuk melakukan ritual itu._

_"Baiklah... akan kulakukan. Tapi lepaskan Dirk. Aku perlu dia untuk membantuku," kata Ivan. Seperti tersadar dari kebekuan, Dirk segera berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari ajudan tak bersenjata yang memegangi lengannya._

_"Ivan! Kau sudah gila?!" teriak Dirk._

_Mayor itu lagi-lagi tertawa jahat, "Mungkin kakakmu benar-benar sudah gila. Bagaimanapun ia telah kehilangan anak dan istrinya... mana mungkin dia masih waras? Hahaha!"_

_Dirk mengepalkan tangannya, menggertakkan giginya kesal. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia merasa tak berdaya._

_Salah satu ajudan lalu memindahkan mayat Claire ke tengah lingkaran yang dilukis dengan darah sapi. Lingkaran itu dibuat oleh Dirk dengan sebenarnya bermaksud melakukan ritual itu tanpa Ivan, tapi ada banyak bagian yang sengaja ditulis dengan huruf kuno yang tak mereka mengerti. Ivan melihat buku catatannya, lalu membaca mantra dalam huruf kuno itu. Dirk yang berdiri di belakang Ivan merasakan tanah di sekitar mereka bergetar, kemudian dari lingkaran itu muncul sesosok naga hijau yang sangat besar. Pemandangan yang luar biasa mengerikan. Naga itu lalu menanyakan permintaan mereka._  
_Saat para pejabat berkata ingin meminjam kekuatan Rune Factory untuk perang, Ivan langsung mendiamkan mereka._

_"Diam! Keinginanku adalah... bisa kah kau sembuhkan anakku?" tanya Ivan sambil menangis. _

_Naga melihat bayi itu sebentar, lalu berkata, "ia telah mati. Dan darahnya telah dijadikan persembahan untuk memanggilku. Aku tak bisa mengembalikannya. Tapi aku bisa meminjamkan darahku padanya..."_

_"Tolong lakukan!" seru Ivan tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Mayor dan pejabat lain yang ada di situ tentu saja tak tinggal diam._

_"Ivan! Kau sudah gila?! Kami tak membayarmu untuk melakukan itu! Batalkan permintaanmu!" perintah Mayor, diikuti seruan dari pejabat lainnya._

_"Diam kalian bajingan! Jika sampai Zephyr bersatu dengan Rune Factory, maka seluruh dunia ini akan hancur!" teriak Ivan dengan penuh kemarahan._

_Pertikaian antara manusia yang memanggilnya itu rupanya membuat Dewa Naga tak sabar._

_"Jadi apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya sang naga lagi._

_"Sembuhkan Claire! Tolonglah!" seru Dirk sekuat tenaga._

_"Kau! Bocah sialan!" salah satu ajudan yang berdiri di dekat Dirk langsung memukul Dirk hingga ia terlempar ke dekat mayat Claire._

_Tapi seruan keras Dirk itu diambil Dewa Naga sebagai permintaan final mereka. Naga itu langsung menempelkan moncongnya pada dahi Claire, dan cahaya terang terpancar dari sana._

_Lalu, gempa bumi besar terjadi di reruntuhan kuno itu. Ivan melompat ke arah Dirk dan Claire, mendekap mereka dalam pelukannya._

_Ketika gempa berhenti, Dirk membuka matanya, dan mendapati Ivan di atasnya, melindungi ia dan Claire._

_Kepala Ivan berlumuran darah. Kepalanya dan punggungnya menahan beban batu besar yang terjatuh dari langit-langit reruntuhan. Napasnya sangat berat. Dirk tahu bahwa hidup kakaknya sudah tak akan lama lagi._

_"Dirk... Jaga Claire. Meskipun kau sendiri masih kecil, aku malah membuatmu dalam masalah. Maafkan kakak, Dirk..." pesan Ivan dengan segenap tenaganya yang tersisa._  
_"Ivan! Kau tak apa? Ivaan!" seru Dirk sambil menangis._

_"Pergi. Aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Kau bisa keluar lewat celah puing... pergilah..." kata Ivan sambil tersenyum._

_"Ivan... aku tidak mau..."_

_"Kumohon, Dirk. Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan sekarang, Saudaraku..."_

_Dirk hanya bisa menahan air matanya, lalu membawa Claire yang masih bayi bersamanya pergi dari sana._

_Dirk berusaha bertahan hidup bersama Claire, dan akhirnya mereka tiba di Desa Konohana, desa kecil yang damai, jauh dari hiruk pikuk politik. Namun karena letaknya yang terpencil itulah, sihir masih ada di sini, terlindungi dan berada di tangan bijak yang aman. Dirk, Kana, dan Hiro yang seumuran tumbuh bersama dan sudah seperti kakak dan ayah bagi Claire kecil._

_Diusia Claire yang 17 tahun, tampaknya keseimbangan dunia semakin terganggu. Di puncak Gunung Konohana tiba-tiba muncul makhluk buas dengan kekuatan sihir yang hebat. Ketika para tetua desa berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan apa yang terjadi, Dirk menceritakan kisah dirinya dan Claire._

_Sheng, salah satu tetua Konohana segera menghubungi Oracle untuk berbicara dengan Harvest Goddess. Namun tampaknya Harvest Goddess pun tak dapat berbuat banyak._

_"Dia berbeda denganku, dia itu kolot dan kaku. Jika kau ingin menutup hubungan dengan Rune factory, katanya kalian harus mengembalikan semua yang berasal dari Rune Factory," kata Harvest Goddess pada Oracle._

_"Semua?" Oracle menaikkan satu alisnya._

_"Termasuk darah yang ada pada diri Claire. Kau sudah tahu kan darahnya itu bukan darah biasa?"_

_"Tapi itu berarti... ia akan mati?" tanya Oracle dengan wajah takut._

_"Bukan hanya dia. Tapi semua yang berhubungan dengan Rune Factory di dunia ini harus menghilang. Dengan begitu takkan ada lagi yang mengganggu keseimbangan antara kedua dunia."_

_"Benarkah tak ada cara lain selain dengan melakukan pengorbanan?"_

_Melihat keragu-raguan Oracle, Harvest Goddess tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkannya._

_"Yang kita lakukan hanyalah mengembalikan segalanya seperti semula, Oracle," ucapnya._

_"Kau benar."_

_Harvest Goddess berenang ke tengah spring, bermaksud untuk kembali ke persemayamannya. Sebelum berenang masuk, ia menoleh lagi ke arah Oracle._

_"Demi kebaikan anak itu, suruhlah ia pergi ke Zephyr dengan ditemani seorang wanita kuat di desa kalian," pesannya._

_"Hanya seorang wanita?"_

_Harvest Goddess kembali tersenyum. "Sekalipun kau tidak melakukannya, takdir akan tetap berjalan, Oracle."_

~000~

.

.

Kedua ikan yang Gray tangkap kini tinggal sisa belulang. Ia baru saja mendengar cerita yang sulit dipercaya, tapi ia tahu itu benar. Mata Claire yang menatapnya dari balik api membuat tangannya terasa dingin.

"Maafkan aku, Gray," ucap Claire, disusul oleh butiran air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. "maafkan aku..." isaknya.

Gray tak bicara. Ia hanya melihat Claire menangis dalam diam. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun dalam situasi ini.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Gray datar.

Claire memeluk lututnya lagi, menyembunyikan wajah menangisnya. "Karena keberadaanku... membuat semua bencana ini terjadi... dan aku... mungkin akan membuatmu menghilang..." jawab Claire terbata-bata.

Menghilang. Entah kenapa Gray tak terlalu peduli soal itu. Jika ia menghilang pun, ia tak merasa akan ada yang berubah dari dunia ini. Ia hidup tanpa terikat pada siapapun. Tapi Claire mungkin berbeda. Ia punya banyak orang yang menyayanginya di Konohana dan paman yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Soal menghilang... aku tak begitu peduli," kata Gray. Ia memandang langsung mata Claire dari balik api. "Lalu keberadaanmu... bukankah jika gerbang itu tak pernah terbuka, aku tak akan pernah ada di sini?"

Claire masih berusaha menghentikan air matanya sambil terus berpandangan dengan Gray.

"Mungkin aku seperti tak tahu diri, tapi kurasa aku harus berterimakasih padamu dan ayahmu? Aku bisa hidup, melihat dunia, dan menemukan sahabat baik... kurasa itu cukup bagus. Haha, aku bicara seperti Cliff," kata Gray. Ini perkataan terpanjang Gray sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Bukan hanya terpanjang, tapi juga termanis. Claire menghapus air matanya, lalu tersenyum. Ia mengingat banyak hal baik yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Kau benar. Mungkin aku juga harus berterimakasih pada ayahku. Meski aku harus menyerahkan hidupku ini kembali, tapi seandainya dulu aku mati, aku tak akan bisa bertemu denganmu, Gray!" seru Claire dengan tawanya yang masih bercampur air mata. Tawa yang membuat Gray ikut tersenyum.

Setelah semua cerita panjang itu, Claire berbaring dengan selimut membungkusnya rapat-rapat. Matanya masih terbuka lebar. Ia tak bisa tidur.

"Gray..."

"Hm?" sahut Gray yang berbaring di sisi berlawanan dengan Claire. "Setelah mendengar kau akan menghilang, apa kau tidak merasa takut?" tanya Claire.

Gray berpikir sejenak.

"Entahlah. Aku tak ingin memikirkannya," jawab Gray. Claire mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah langit, lalu menjabarkan jari-jarinya di antara bintang-bintang.

"Kau hebat. Aku selalu memikirkannya. Jika aku menghilang, apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhku? Ingatanku? Apa yang akan terjadi pada semua yang telah membentukku selama ini? Dan tiba-tiba aku jadi takut. Apalagi saat radar sihir paman tak dapat menemukanku. Aku merasa tidak yakin akan keberadaanku sendiri..."

"Kau tak perlu memikirkan soal itu. Karena aku sedang bicara padamu di sini, tentu saja kau ada," kata Gray. Ia mulai sangat mengantuk. Dan ia mulai merasa bahwa Claire terlalu banyak bicara. Setelah itu Claire terdiam, tapi Gray yakin bahwa Claire masih belum tidur.

"Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Gray.

"Belum..."

"Haaah..." keluh Gray. Ia lalu mengangkat kantong tidurnya ke samping Claire, dan merebahkannya di sana, membuat Claire kebingungan. Claire semakin bingung saat Gray berbaring di samping Claire dan merengut tangan kanan Claire.

"Hangat?" tanya Gray cepat, tanpa ekspresi.

"I,iya..."

"Artinya kau hidup dan ada di sini. Tidurlah, aku lelah sekali," pinta Gray dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Ma-maaf..." Claire berusaha melepaskan tangan Gray, tapi Gray tak mengizinkannya.  
Tangan Claire terasa hangat. Tidak, bukan hanya tangannya. Kehangatan itu merambat ke hatinya hingga hatinya berdebar keras. Claire memandang wajah Gray yang telah tertidur. Ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan laki-laki seumurannya. Ia juga tak pernah merasa jantungnya berdetak aneh seperti ini. Namun ia merasa nyaman dengan perasaan itu. Perasaan yang mengganggu, tapi menyenangkan. Claire tak merasa perlu mendefinisikan perasaan ini. Ya, karena ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi, ia maupun perasaannya itu akan segera menghilang.

~000~

Hari masih subuh ketika Gray memicu kudanya kembali. Kuda cokelat itu tampak segar kembali setelah istirahat semalaman, begitupun dengan Gray dan Claire. Seperti biasa Claire membonceng di belakang Gray, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Gray dengan ragu-ragu. Tak lama kemudian mereka telah melihat istana Castanet dari kejauhan. Sesuai rencana, mereka hanya melewati wilayah pinggiran Castanet dan tak memasuki kota karena tak ingin menjumpai hambatan yang tak diperlukan. Ketika fajar menyingsing, mereka telah melewati hamparan pegunungan yang memagari wilayah Castanet.

"Pegangan yang kuat, Claire," kata Gray saat ia hendak melompati wilayah bebatuan. Claire mempererat pegangannya. Tubuhnya hampir melompat di atas punggung kuda itu. Mereka terus berkuda dengan kecepatan tinggi dan baru berhenti saat kuda mereka terlihat kelelahan di siang hari. Beruntung mereka menemukan sumber mata air dengan banyak rerumputan di sana.

Selagi membiarkan kuda mereka merumput dan beristirahat, Gray tidur siang sedangkan Claire merendam kakinya di air yang sejuk. Perhatian Claire tertarik pada gelembung yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tengah spring itu. Tiba-tiba saja, angin seperti berhenti berhembus. Tidak, bukan _seperti_. Angin memang benar-benar berhenti berhembus. Dedaunan yang berjatuhan seperti tergantung di udara, tak bergerak sama sekali. Begitupun Gray dan kuda cokelat itu, mereka berhenti bergerak sama sekali. Waktu telah berhenti.

"Hai, Claire!" suara sapaan ceria dari arah spring itu membuat Claire segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gray ke spring. Apa yang dilihat Claire merupakan pemandangan yang sangat janggal. Seorang wanita berambut hijau panjang, tampak mengapung di atas permukaan spring. Ia tak punya kaki. Kakinya itu digantikan dengan ekor ikan bersisik hijau. Terlepas dari semua kejanggalan itu, Claire akui bahwa wanita itu sangat cantik. Dan meski ia baru pertama kali melihatnya, Claire yakin wanita ini persis seperti gambaran yang selalu diceritakan orang-orang...

"Harvest... Goddess?" ucap Claire pelan.

"Yep, aku Harvest Goddess!" wanita itu mengkarifikasi identitasnya. Sadar bahwa Claire mulai memundurkan duduknya, Harvest Goddess segera menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam dan tidak takut.

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu sebelum kau sampai di Zephyr. Dan berterimakasih atas kesediaanmu menyelesaikan masalah ini," jelas Harvest Goddess. Ia berenang mendekati Claire, lalu melihat wajah Caire lekat-lekat.

"Bersiaplah. Mungkin perjalananmu tak akan mudah... Zephyr adalah kota yang dipenuhi oleh aura negatif. Mereka masih saja berusaha menempatkan diri mereka di atas segalanya..." pesan Harvest Goddess. Claire berkedip, berusaha tetap menatap mata Harvest Goddess, tapi tak bisa. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk menunduk.

"Seandainya aku mati sebelum mempersembahkan darahku kepada Naga Rune Factory, apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Claire, menyuarakan salah satu rasa penasarannya sejak dulu. Harvest Goddess meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya, tampak berpikir.

"Hm... kurasa keadaan akan tetap sekarang," jawab Harvest Goddess. "Hey, apa kau tak pernah berpikir bahwa ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan dirimu dan pria itu?" tanya Harvest Goddess, memancing Claire. Claire mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menggeleng.

"Bukankah tak ada cara lain?"

"Memang tidak ada, haha,"

"Hmm... Harvest Goddess, kudengar dari Oracle kau bisa bicara pada Naga Rune Factory?"

"Ya, aku bisa. Kenapa?"

"Bisakah kau bicara padanya sekali lagi dan menyampaikan permohonanku ini padanya?" pinta Claire sambil melihat Gray yang tertidur. Harvest Goddess menyadari itu dan menebak keinginannya.

"Kau ingin Naga tak mengambil ruh pria berdarah campuran itu?" tebak Harvest Goddess.

Claire tersenyum.

Setelah ia menyatakan permintaannya, Harvest Goddess masuk ke dalam air, dan waktu yang tadinya berhenti kini bergerak kembali. Claire melihat wajah tertidur Gray yang damai. Ia ingin selalu melihat wajah itu, meskipun ia harus menghilang dari dunia ini. Tangan hangat yang telah beberapa kali menyelamatkan nyawa dan hatinya.

"Gray, kurasa aku menyukaimu…" kata Claire pelan, dengan senyum hangat terlukis di bibirnya.

~000~

.

.

(bersambung…)

Author's Note:

Chapter ini lebih banyak dari biasanya. Okay, di chapter selanjutnya mereka akan memasuki Zephyr. Tentu saja, keadaan tak akan semudah ketika mereka ke Flower Bud… See ya!


	10. -The Alliance-

**.**

**~10~**

**"The Alliance"**

**.**

-Konohana-

Malam hari di Konohana selalu diramaikan dengan lantunan melodi yang terbentuk dari gesekan sayap jangkrik, getaran pada leher perut para kodok, serta gesekan daun-daun pepohonan. Namun ada yang berbeda malam ini. Derap langkah kuda yang keluar dari gerbang desa membuat gaduh melodi harian Konohana.

Mereka adalah kuda-kuda kekar para penyihir didikan Konohana yang dikirim untuk membantu pertahanan di berbagai region Harvest Moon. Sheng, tetua sekaligus pemimpin sihir tertinggi di Konohana, baru saja kedatangan seorang tamu penting. Tamu itu adalah petinggi Aliansi Natsume, atau yang biasa disebut polisi internasional, organisasi independen yang bergerak dalam pengamanan dunia. Mereka mendata buronan internasional, menyelesaikan konflik antar region, serta mengatur regulasi sihir dunia. Pekerjaan yang disebut terakhir itu merupakan job desk rahasia mereka yang hanya diketahui segelintir petinggi Aliansi Natsume. Mereka mendeteksi manusia-manusia dengan bakat sihir lalu mengirim mereka untuk belajar di Konohana. Dan malam ini, ia melakukan pertemuan dengan Sheng. Keduanya duduk bersila di lantai kayu rumah sederhana Sheng, saling berhadapan di antara tungku pembakaran tradisional rumah itu.

"Mewakili Aliansi Natsume, aku mengucapkan terimakasih atas bantuan Konohana pada dunia, Tuan Sheng," ucap Van, petinggi itu. Ia berubuh besar, memakai jas biru dengan banyak atribut yang menandakan pangkatnya.

Sheng menyeruput tehnya dan memilin ujung kumis putih lebatnya. Tanpa senyum, ia menjawab, "menjaga stabilitas dunia sudah menjadi tugas desa kami. Aku hanya berharap agar aliansi tak menghalangi pergerakan kami."

Perkataan Sheng itu mengundang tawa kecil Van. "Untuk apa aku menghalangi kalian?"

Sheng ikut tertawa namun dengan nada sarkastiknya, "hahaha! Entahlah, hanya saja... bukankah pengetahuan mengenai naga yang dapat mengabulkan apapun merupakan hal yang sangat menakjubkan?"

Dan Van tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia mengganti posisi duduknya sedikit, lalu tersenyum. "Maksudmu?"

Ini dia. Sheng tahu Van akan berkelit dari kecurigaannya. Baru-baru ini Ina menangkap seorang mata-mata wanita yang bekerja di bawah Van. Dengan menggunakan sihir tertentu, Ina membuatnya memuntahkan seluruh kebenaran darinya. Ia telah mencuri informasi mengenai rahasia Claire dan Dirk yang hanya diketahui tetua dan orang terdekat mereka saja. Sheng masih belum tahu latar belakang aliansi melakukan itu, tapi ia telah sepakat dengan Oracle untuk tetap waspada kepada siapapun.

"Hmf. Hanya karena kekuatan kami sedang terpencar, jangan harap kau bisa mencari celah. Sekarang pergilah, orang tua ini sudah sangat mengantuk," kata Sheng menutup pertemuan mereka. Van bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah Sheng. Tampak jelas ketidaksukaan di wajahnya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam kereta kuda yang menunggunya dan meninggalkan Konohana.

"Rudolf!" seru Van dari dalam kereta, memanggil salah seorang bawahannya.

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Kirim pesan pada Skye di Zephyr untuk mempercepat pencarian manuskrip itu. Aku tak ingin para penyihir sialan itu menggunakan sihir hitamnya untuk membunuhku," perintah Van. Bawahannya segera menyanggupi dan pergi mengambil burung pembawa pesan.

Setelah bawahan itu pergi, ia memikirkan banyak hal dan menggerutu sendiri, "Kenapa para penyihir itu begitu sok? Seandainya aku bisa mendapatkan satu saja dari mereka untuk berpihak padaku..."

**~000~**

-Zephyr-

Gray dan Claire akhirnya tiba di Zephyr setelah berkuda selama dua hari dua malam. Sebelum mereka masuk Gray kembali mengingatkan Claire untuk berhati-hati, mengingat rumor aneh yang mereka dengar dari penjaga gerbang Flower Bud.

Menurut Gray yang pernah kemari, Zephyr tidak memiliki gerbang perbatasan yang jelas, mengingat kota ini sudah lama tak diurus. Castanet tampaknya tak ambil pusing dengan nasib Zephyr setelah kekalahannya dalam perang. Pemerintah Castanet beralasan bahwa Zephyr lah yang menyerang mereka duluan, karena itu Castanet hanya membalas untuk mempertahankan diri. Mereka tak pernah berniat mengambil wilayah Zephyr ataupun menjajah sumber daya mereka. Maka seperti itulah, Zephyr yang telah kehilangan tampuk kekuasaan kini tak jelas nasibnya.

"Jika kubungkan dengan kisahmu, Zephyr itu seperti manusia yang mencoba melawan tembok raksasa, namun tak mampu. Pada akhirnya, mereka hancur karena keserakahan mereka sendiri..." kata Gray.

Claire menatap bangunan-bangunan kota sepi yang mereka lalui dengan pandangan sedih. Bagaimanapun, dulu ayah dan ibunya terbunuh di sini. Gray kali ini berjalan di belakang Claire, membiarkan Claire menuntun jalan dengan ingatan yang diperolehnya dari Dirk. Sebelum Claire meninggalkan Konohana, Dirk telah menggunakan sihir untuk menanamkan ingatannya tentang jalan-jalan di Zephyr agar Claire bisa pergi ke tempat reruntuhan itu.

Tiba-tiba Claire dikagetkan oleh pegangan Gray di pergelangan tangannya. Gray menarik Claire untuk bersembunyi di sebuah gang kecil. Sekitar satu menit kemudian lewatlah beberapa orang berpakaian hitam. Salah satu dari mereka sangat menarik perhatian karena rambut perak panjangnya, meski Claire yakin dia itu pria.

Claire mundur sedikit ke belakang, namun terbentur oleh Gray yang berada tepat di sana. Menyadari jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat, Claire bermaksud untuk maju sedikit. Sialnya, kakinya menabrak tumpukan kayu tua. Kayu-kayu itu jatuh menimbulkan suara yang tidak kecil. Claire hanya bisa meringis saat Gray memandangnya dengan marah.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya pria berambut perak dengan nada yang mengancam. Begitu ia hendak memeriksa tempat Claire dan Gray bersembunyi, sebuah tanda api berwarna hijau tampak dilepaskan ke atas langit.

"Tuan Skye, mereka muncul kembali!" seru salah satu anggota rombongan itu. Awalnya Skye, si rambut perak itu, tampaknya tak terlalu peduli. Tapi begitu satu tanda api berwarna merah terlihat di langit, ia dan rombongannya segera pergi ke arah tanda itu.

Claire menghela napas lega.

"Itu Skye..." cetus Gray, lebih seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Skye? Kau kenal dia?" tanya Claire. Claire merasa bahwa Gray kenal banyak orang dari berbagai tempat, tentu ia telah banyak bepergian kemana-mana.

"Dia petinggi polisi internasional. Aku dan Cliff pernah sekali bekerja untuknya," jelas Gray, diikuti oleh kerutan dalam di dahinya. "Sedang apa dia ditempat seperti ini?"

Gray curiga, dan ia ingin mencari tahu. Tapi ia merasa itu tak begitu penting. Berkaca dari kesalahan masa lalunya, Gray tak mau lagi melakukan hal berbahaya yang tak ada gunanya. Ia mengenggam pergelangan tangan Claire, membawanya keluar dari lorong gelap itu.

"Lupakan mereka. Kita punya misi kita sendiri," ucap Gray. Claire mengangguk dan lanjut berjalan sambil menggali ingatannya. Sayangnya, baru berjalan beberapa langkah, sebuah panah mendarat di dekat mereka. Skye masih di sana dengan membawa busur besar di tangannya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Skye.

"Hunter. Kudengar di sini ada hal yang menarik. Tak kusangka aku menemui petinggi polisi internasional," kata Gray dengan wajah datar dan tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Skye memicingkan matanya, "rupanya kau mengenalku."

"Aku pernah bekerja denganmu sebelumnya, Tuan Skye," lanjut Gray, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Skye tanpa pertikaian lebih lanjut.

Skye memandangi Gray dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Aku tak mengingatmu," kata Skye.

"Itu tak penting. Kalau begitu aku permisi," ucap Gray sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, menyudahi pertemuan mereka sesegera mungkin.

"Tunggu dulu. Gadis itu, aku harus mengambilnya darimu."

"Ha?"

"Bukankah kau Claire, gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru, yang dikirim kemari untuk menutup gerbang Rune Factory?" tuding Skye dengan mata peraknya yang dingin menusuk Claire.

Gray segera menghunuskan pedangnya dan memposisikan dirinya di depan Claire. Pandangan tajamnya balik menusuk Skye, "apa urusan aliansi Natsume dengan mitos rakyat yang sama sekali tak masuk akal itu?"

Skye tersenyum, mengagumi kesigapan Gray. "Aku juga tak mengerti. Belakangan dunia jadi sama sekali tak masuk akal," sahut Skye. Ia menoleh saat mendengar teriakan dari kejauhan. Mungkin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada para bawahannya.

"Tapi yang kutahu... ini bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kita atasi," Skye masih tersenyum. Sejak awal Gray mengenal orang ini, dia selalu tersenyum. Tapi senyuman manisnya itu menakutkan. Dan Gray tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di balik senyuman itu.

"Jika kau mencari reruntuhan ritual tujuh belas tahun lalu, pergilah menyusuri jalan ini terus hingga kincir angin besar di barat laut. Selesaikan masalah ini secepatnya, Gray," ungkap Skye tak terduga. Tanpa panjang kata lagi, Skye pergi menyusul bawahannya dengan berlari. Claire dan Gray masih terdiam di tempatnya, hingga Gray memecah keheningan mereka.

"Apa benar tempatnya dekat kincir angin?" tanya Gray.

Claire mengangguk.

"Ia memberitahu kita? Sungguh mengejutkan," Gray diam-diam merasa lega karena tak perlu melawan Skye.

"Dan ia mengingat namamu," tambah Claire. Gray mengangguk setuju.

"Kukira dia akan membunuh kita," kata Gray sambil melangkah, menyuruhnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang dia polisi internasional? Tentu saja dia menolong kita kan?" tanya Claire polos. Mendengar pertanyaan Claire -yang seharusnya benar, membuat Gray mendesah pasrah. Claire tak mengerti bagaimana dunia ini berjalan di atas sana. Jika mereka mau, mereka bahkan bisa membuat seorang pemuka masyarakat menjadi maling ayam. Begitu banyak manipulasi yang tak terekam terjadi di Aliansi Natsume. Mengapa orang hebat seperti Skye bergabung dengan mereka, bagi Gray masih sebuah misteri.

Lokasi reruntuhan itu cukup jauh. Gray mulai menyesal meninggalkan kuda mereka di gerbang kota, sementara jarak yang harus mereka tempuh lebih dari satu kilometer. Sepanjang perjalanan hampir tak ada seorang pun yang mereka temui. Sampai kemudian Gray merasakan keberadaan makhluk hidup dari sebuah rumah. Bukan, bukan manusia. Tapi makhluk aneh yang pernah Gray temui di Forget-Me-Not Valley. Makhluk yang disebut Claire dengan 'goblin'.

Goblin itu keluar dari rumah dengan cara melompati jendela dan menghadang mereka. Goblin itu mengenakan gaun wanita yang tampaknya ia ambil dari salah satu rumah. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Gray melihat pemandangan yang sangat janggal. Ia tak membuang waktu dan langsung membunuh sang goblin.

"Mereka ada di mana-mana," komentar Gray sambil menyarungkan pedangnya.

"Karena itulah kita harus segera menutup retakan antara kedua dunia," kata Claire. Matanya masih melihat cahaya goblin yang melayang ke langit.

"Ayo," ajak Gray sambil menggandeng tangan Claire. Entah tujuannya untuk mempercepat gerak Claire atau untuk menenangkan pikiran Claire, Gray lagi-lagi membuat Claire merasa nyaman. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka hingga sampai ke reruntuhan yang dimaksud. Lokasinya tersembunyi di dalam hutan.

Tempat yang hancur. Hanya bongkahan batu sisa-sisa bangunan tua yang hampir keselurannya telah ditutupi lumut. Mata Claire mengamati lokasi itu baik-baik, menyamakannya dengan peta di ingatannya. Ia lalu menunjuk sebuah lubang berbentuk kotak yang cukup besar untuk dilalui satu orang. Tampak kerangka kayu di sekeliling lubang itu lengkap dengan engselnya, menandakan tadinya ada pintu di sana.

"Tetap waspada. Bisa jadi ini jebakan," Gray memperingatkan Claire sebelum mereka memasuki situs reruntuhan itu. Gray masuk duluan, disusul Claire di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba langkah Gray terhenti.

"Claire, siapkan hatimu," kata Gray.

"Eh?"

Claire segera mengerti maksud Gray ketika ia memasuki tempat itu. Ada rangka yang tertimpa bebatuan. Claire tiba-tiba ingin muntah. Ia takut. Rangka siapa itu? Bagaimana jika itu ayahnya?

Perlahan tangan Gray meraih tangan Claire yang terasa dingin dan gemetar. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Sepertinya tempat ini tak pernah dimasuki siapapun sejak gempa itu," tebak Gray setelah matanya menjelajahi ruangan bawah tanah yang hancur itu.

Di ujung tempat itu Gray melihat darah kering berbentuk lingkaran. Ia hampir tak menyadarinya karena sekitar tempat itu penuh dengan bongkahan batuan marmer. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa bebatuan besar itu. Setelah tiga batu disingkirkannya, gerakannya terhenti. Ia berdiri tegak, lalu melihat Claire yang mengamatinya dari samping.

Claire bergerak mendekati Gray untuk melihat apa yang di balik bebatuan itu, tapi Gray menghentikannya dan menutup mata Claire dengan tangannya.

"Jangan lihat. Mundurlah. Biar kubereskan dulu tempat ini," kata Gray datar. Tapi Gray terlambat. Ia merasakan air hangat melalui tangannya yang menutup mata Claire. Claire memegang lengan Gray dan menundukkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Gray.

"Claire..." ucap Gray sambil meletakkan tangannya di punggung Claire, menggeser posisinya sehingga ia tepat berada di pelukan Gray. Pelukan yang tak erat, seperti Claire yang berpegangan ragu ke pinggang Gray waktu mereka berkuda. Gray seperti sangat berhati-hati saat memeluk Claire. Claire balas memeluknya, dengan erat, meyakinkan Gray untuk memeluk Claire dengan erat juga.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama, hingga Claire sadar bahwa Gray menumpukan berat tubuhnya sepenuhnya.

"Gray?" Ketika Claire melihat wajah Gray, ia baru sadar bahwa mata Gray terpejam. Dan tubuhnya tak bertenaga. Begitu Claire melepaskan pelukannya, Gray terjatuh begitu saja.

"Gray! Kau kenapa?!"

Sebuah siluet manusia dari balik batu besar di belakang Gray membuat saraf Claire menegang. Jelas orang itu sudah berada di sini sebelum mereka. Hati Claire berdetak cepat, dan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mereka telah masuk dalam perangkap.

**~000~**

(bersambung...)

.

.

**Author's note:**

Dou? Author pribadi merasa deg degan di bagian terakhir hahaha. Terimakasih utk pembaca fanfic ini, baik yg ngasih review ataupun silent reader ;).  
Omong-omong, review kalian adalah sumber energi author *kedip-kedip mata* *kode keras*  
Okaay, see ya! xD


	11. -Crisis-

~11~

"Crisis"

.

.

.

-Mineral Town-

Langit mendung menyelimuti Mineral Town sejak beberapa hari lalu. Sementara daun-daun telah meranggas sepenuhnya –menyingkirkan warna cokelat yang mendominasi musim gugur, salju pertama turun di kota ini. Meski begitu, tak satupun warga kota ini yang menyambutnya. Bahkan Stu, anak laki-laki yang biasanya segera berlari ke Rose Square, berteriak "Salju! Salju!" kali ini tak tampak di jalan.

Hari ini Stu hanya bisa melihat turunnya salju pertama musim ini dari jendela gereja. May, teman kecilnya juga berada di sampingnya sambil melihat keluar jendela. Karena situasi darurat, sudah tiga hari ini penduduk di pusatkan di Inn dan gereja.

"Aku ingin keluar..." keluh May.

Stu menghembuskan napasnya ke jendela, membuat bulatan embun di sana, lalu membuat gambar manusia salju dengan jarinya.

"Tidak boleh. Di luar banyak monster," kata Stu.

Mai yang bosan lalu duduk di kusen jendela gereja yang besar sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya "Mungkin orang dewasa bohong? Monster itu tidak ada kan?"

Kata-kata May ini rupanya membuat Stu jengkel. Stu meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya, meniru pose kakaknya saat mengomelinya.

"Monster itu ada! Aku dengar sendiri dari seorang hunter hebat!" seru Stu sedikit menyombong.

"Heeeh... apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya May, sambil mencondongkan diri ke arah Stu.

Stu melipat tangan di dadanya dan mengangkat dagunya dengan gaya sok tahu.  
"Dia bilang... dia kenal seorang monster penyendiri. Tapi waktu kutanya apa dia bisa mengalahkan monster itu, dia bilang: tentu saja bisa. Bahkan sekarangpun sepertinya monster itu sudah mati,"

May mengerutkan dahinya dan membulatkan bibir kecilnya, "apa maksudnya?"  
Stu nyengir. Ia juga tidak tahu. Hunter bernama Gray itu tak mengatakan banyak hal meskipun Stu terus berusaha mengorek informasi darinya semalaman. Hanya saat ia bertanya tentang monster, hunter itu membuka sedikit matanya yang terpejam untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

~000~

Claire memeriksa tubuh Gray yang lunglai. Ia menyentuh leher Gray dan dapat merasakan denyut nadinya. Artinya Gray masih hidup. Dan tak ada luka apapun. Jika ini racun, setidaknya Gray akan bereaksi sedikit. Tapi ini...? Mungkinkah sihir?

Mata Claire memicing memperhatikan siluet manusia yang ada di balik bongkahan besar reruntuhan. Seorang wanita yang memakai rok, rambut pendek namun ada dua kepang kecil di bagian bawah. Siluet yang ia kenal.

"Re... Reina-san...?" Mata Claire membulat tak percaya.

Wanita itu berjalan ke arah Claire, memperlihatkan sosoknya dengan lebih jelas. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Lama tak bertemu, Claire..."

Tangan Claire yang menahan tubuh Gray gemetar. Hatinya mencelos. Berbagai kemungkinan negatif berkumpul di pikirannya.

"Kenapa... kau... di sini? Paman bilang... kau..." seiring dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, pikiran Claire secara otomatis mulai menyusun kejadian-kejadian yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Ketika ia terpisah dari Reina, ketika ia diculik, ketika Dirk bilang mereka tak bisa melacak keberadaan Claire. Dulu ia berpikir... bagaimana mungkin Reina tak bisa segera menemukannya?

Kecuali...

"Kau yang menutupi keberadaanku selama ini?" tanya Claire.

Wajah Reina yang biasanya memang tak berekspresi sekarang bertambah dingin. Reina berjalan ke arah Claire, lalu menarik tangan kirinya, mengambil sebuah gelang manik-manik yang melingkar di sana.

"Ingat ini? Gelang yang kuberikan padamu di festival. Aku telah mengisinya dengan sihir agar tak seorangpun dapat melacakmu dengan sihir," jelas Reina. "Kupikir kau akan berakhir di tangan perampok bersaudara itu. Tapi ternyata Dirk mengabariku bahwa kau tetap pergi Zephyr bersama seorang hunter."

Reina mengulurkan tangannya ke kepala Gray tapi Claire segera menampik tangan Reina. Secara spontan Caire menarik pedang Gray. Pelan-pelan ia menurunkan tubuh Gray sambil terus mengarahkan pedangnya pada Reina. Ia memang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Tapi setidaknya, ia bisa sedikit bela diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Claire.

"Hanya sedikit sihir. Meski sebenarnya bukan dia sasaranku. Tiba-tiba saja dia bergeser dan sihirku meleset..." jelas Reina. Membuat Claire sedikit tersentak. Itukah alasan Gray memeluknya tadi? Karena ia menyadari keberadaan seseorang di tempat ini?

"Aku tak akan membunuhmu, Claire. Aku tak ingin kau mati," Reina lalu menggumamkan sesuatu sambil tangannya menunjuk bebatuan. Ia menyingkirkan semua bebatuan dari area lingkaran bekas ritual, termasuk rangka yang ada di situ. Pemandangan yang sangat kejam menurut Claire. Bagaimana mungkin ia memperlakukan rangka sama seperti batu?

"Hmm... jadi ini manuskrip itu," kata Reina sambil melihat tulisan pada sebuah batu besar di dekat lingkaran itu. "Ayahmu hebat, bisa menerjemahkan tulisan ini. Tapi ia tak lebih dari tulang belulang sekarang," lagi-lagi ia bicara dengan kata-kata yang membuat hati Claire perih.

"Kau berhianat? Kenapa? Kau bekerja untuk Skye?" tanya Claire. Reina memperhatikan juniornya itu. Ia gemetar. Lemah. Tapi matanya nyalang. Dan itu membuat Reina muak.

"Skye? Aku tak peduli pada manusia lemah itu. Aku hanya ingin dunia ini menjadi seperti seharusnya."

"Ha?"

"Yang kuat yang bertahan. Mereka yang lemah akan terseleksi. Dengan begitu, hanya pengguna sihir yang akan bertahan."

"Ke...napa?" Claire menelan ludahnya. Ia merasa mata Reina saat ini sangat dingin hingga bisa membekukannya.

"Bukankah kau juga merasakannya? Dunia ini sudah terlalu busuk. Kekuasaan dipegang oleh orang-orang lemah dan bodoh." kecam Reina. Ia lanjut memprovokasi Claire, "Tidakkah terpikirkan olehmu? Dengan menyuruhmu ke Zephyr sendirian... bukankah sama saja menggagalkan misi ini? Harvest Goddess, Oracle, Sheng... mereka ingin dunia ini hancur!"

Tangan Claire gemetar. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya dan menguatkan hatinya.

"Itu tidak benar. Harvest Goddess... sama sekali tidak seperti itu..."

"Lalu kenapa ia membuatmu melakukan misi yang tidak mungkin ini?" potong Reina.

Claire terdiam tak mampu menjawab.

Di tengah keheningan mereka, sebuah panah melesat ke arah Reina, membuatnya harus mundur beberapa langkah.

Reina dan Claire melihat ke arah panah itu berasal. Pelepas panah itu adalah seorang pria berambut perak... Skye.

"Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku... aku menemukan seorang Konohana berhianat," ujar Skye sambil memasang senyum lebar yang biasa. Reina memasang posisi siaganya. Matanya tajam menatap Skye. Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Skye lalu mengeluarkan api yang cukup besar untuk menyerangnya. Tak disangka, Skye hanya menggunakan tangannya untuk menampik api Reina. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh pengguna sihir.

Senyum Skye melebar menyadari mata Reina yang memicing. "Kupikir Sheng bisa tenang karena ada aku di sini?" Skye bicara dengan nada menebak.

Claire tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Skye bisa menggunakan sihir!

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Reina setelah berhasil meredam keterkejutannya.

"Skye. Ketua Divisi XIV Aliansi Natsume. Murid pribadi Sheng. Mata-mata Konohana untuk dunia," papar Skye dengan singkat, jelas, dan padat.

Skye berjalan mendekati Claire dan berkata dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya, "aku akan mengurus penghianat ini. Kau lakukan saja tugasmu."  
Setelah itu ia kembali menatap Reina. "Biar kuluruskan cara berpikirmu yang salah itu. Kita selesaikan di luar?" tawar Skye.

"Tidak," tolak Reina. "Mulai sekarang, kami akan menguasai tempat ini," lanjut Reina.

"Kami? Ah... haha. Ternyata begitu," Skye menyampirkan busur ke lengannya ketika menyadari banyak siluet manusia lain bermunculan di ruangan itu. Rupanya Reina tidak sendiri, meski Skye yakin ia tak 'merasakan' keberadaan siapapun di ruangan ini tadi. Sepertinya mereka baru masuk setelah ia masuk. Suatu penyamaran keberadaan yang sempurna yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh mereka yang memiliki sihir.

Daripada harus menghadapi beberapa orang penyihir sekaligus, Skye memutuskan untuk mundur. Ia segera membawa pergi Claire di lengan kanannya dan Gray di lengan kirinya. Reina tak mengejarnya. Mungkin karena tujuan Reina sejak awal hanyalah menghalangi Claire melakukan ritual itu.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, Skye menurunkan Claire dan Gray di dekat sebuah kincir angin besar. Claire masih tampak shock dengan cara Skye membawanya yang seperti membawa bantal guling, tapi ia segera mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Terimakasih... Tuan Skye," ucap Claire.

"Ah, sama-sama," Skye tersenyum. "Tapi maaf. Aku memutuskan untuk kabur," Skye menurunkan alisnya, tampak menyesal. Claire segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, itu keputusan yang benar. Aku bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan kakiku... saat melihat penyihir lain juga di sana..." kata Claire. Ia lalu melihat Gray yang terbaring di sampingnya. "Bisakah kau membebaskan Gray dari sihir ini?"

Skye sempat terdiam, mengamati cepatnya gadis ini dalam menerima kenyataan mengejutkan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tentu," jawab Skye sambil tersenyum lembut.

~000~

Gray membuka matanya. Seperti de ja vu, ia melihat pemandangan yang pernah dilihatnya dulu. Rambut pirang itu... iris biru itu... Claire. Namun ada yang berbeda. Di sebelah Claire ia melihat rambut silver yang ia kenal...

"Tuan Skye?" tanya Gray sambil berusaha bangun. Claire segera membantunya dengan mengangkat punggungnya.

"Yup. Ah, tolong jangan pakai 'tuan'. Aku bukan atasan atau clientmu lagi," sapa Skye.

Gray mengamati sekitarnya, lalu memandang wajah Claire yang terlihat lelah. "Claire..."

Kata-kata Gray terpotong kata Claire segera memeluknya. Gray berusaha melepasnya, ia tak nyaman karena ada Skye di sini. Tapi Claire tak mau melepasnya.  
"Jangan lakukan itu lagi... " ujar Claire.

"Ha?" Gray tak paham maksud Claire.

"Membahayakan nyawamu untukku... jangan lakukan itu lagi, Gray..." isak Claire. Gray hanya menghela napas, sementara Skye mengawasi mereka berdua dengan tatapan hangat yang menurut Gray sangat mengganggu.

"Kau pernah menyelamatkannya sebelum ini?" tanya Skye.

Gray berdecak. Ia tak ingin menjawabnya, karena itu membuatnya merasa malu. Tampaknya Skye membaca pikiran Gray dan senyumnya melebar.

"Aah... aku merasa ingin muda lagi," gumam Skye. Ia kemudian menyingkir untuk memanggil elang pembawa pesannya. Pesan yang kali ini dikirimkannya pada Sheng pasti akan membuat kakek panda itu bersungut-sungut.

_Penyihir radikal... hah. Yang benar saja?_

~000~

-Konohana-

Sheng menyeruak masuk ke Town Hall menemui Ina, Mayor Konohana, yang tengah duduk di ruangannya.

"Ina, aku baru saja dapat kabar dari Skye!" seru Sheng terengah-engah. Sebuah pemandangan langka dari Sheng yang selalu terlihat tenang dan tegas.

Ina segera bangun dan menghampiri Sheng. "Ada apa? Duduklah dulu."

Sheng tak repot-repot duduk, ia tak mau buang-buang waktu. "Musuh utama kita bukanlah Aliansi Natsume," kata Sheng, mengulangi surat kilat yang dikirim Skye dengan elang. "Musuh kita adalah penyihir radikal... dan pemimpin mereka adalah Reina."

Kata-kata Sheng membuat mata Ina membulat tak percaya. Bagaimanapun, Reina adalah murid terbaiknya yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

Sheng tidak memberikan waktu bagi Ina untuk berpikir. Ia segera mendesak Ina lebih jauh. "Ina... katakan padaku. Apa kau juga terlibat?"

Kecurigaan Sheng rupanya mendapat reaksi keras dari Ina. "Kau gila? Sebagai mayor, aku sudah bersumpah kepada Harvest Goddess untuk mengutamakan keharmonisan dunia. Kau lupa aku ikut bersamamu memberantas kelompok penyihir radikal tiga puluh tahun lalu?"

Sheng berdeham, meminta Ina untuk menurunkan nada suaranya. Ina segera meminta maaf atas reaksinya yang berlebihan.

"Aku tahu. Aku percaya padamu. Untuk saat ini, kerahkan penyihir di sekitar Zephyr untuk membantu Claire dan Skye secepatnya. Setiap detik berharga, Ina," perintah Sheng.

Ina lega mendengar kepercayaan Sheng pada dirinya dan segera bergerak memenuhi perintah Sheng. Meski begitu, di dalam benaknya masih ada banyak hal yang mengganjal, terutama tentang Reina.

Ia tak pernah menyangka Reina bergabung dengan kelompok radikal. Mereka adalah kelompok yang menginginkan sihir sebagai kekuatan terbesar dunia, dengan menyingkirkan non-pengguna sihir. Kelompok yang telah lama diredam oleh ia dan Sheng. Apakah Harvest Goddess sudah tahu soal ini? Jika ya, kenapa Harvest Goddess meminta gadis terkuat di desa itu –yang tidak lain adalah Reina, untuk menemani perjalanan Claire?

"Aku tak mengerti... Harvest Goddess. Kepada siapa kau berpihak?" gumam Ina.

Pertanyaan yang sama juga muncul di benak Oracle. Oracle menemui Harvest Goddess di danaunya segera setelah Razhi menyampaikan pesan Sheng padanya.

"Aku tak berpihak pada siapapun," kata Harvest Goddess ketika Oracle bertanya padanya. "Kau juga merasakannya kan? Ada kekuatan besar yang mengendalikan dunia ini. Bukan kekuatanku. Dan kita hanya bisa bergerak mengalir sesuai dengan takdir, tapi... bagaimana kita tahu mana yang takdir? Kurasa menarik melihat manusia berjuang mewujudkan takdir yang diinginkannya... haha."

"Harvest Goddess..." Oracle mengerutkan alisnya, tak percaya ia baru saja mendengar Harvest Goddess mengatakan hal yang begitu penting dengan santainya.

"Haha, tenanglah Oracle. Kau tahu ini?" Harvest Goddess menunjuk kalung mutiara di lehernya.

"Mutiara?"

"Benda cantik ini terbentuk karena luka dari kerang yang hidup di dasar laut dangkal. Ia mengolah luka itu menjadi secantik ini. Kuharap... aku bisa menemukan banyak mutiara setelah semua ini selesai," terang Harvest Goddess dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Oracle menatap mata hijau Harvest Goddess.

Dan akhirnya ia mengerti maksud Harvest Goddess.

Apakah mutiara-mutiara itu akan terbentuk atau tidak... ia hanya mampu mengamatinya.

~000~

-Zephyr-

Skye, Claire dan Gray duduk melingkar di salah satu bangunan kosong. Sejak tadi mereka telah saling bertukar informasi dan mencari solusi untuk menyelesaikan misi mereka. Bagaimanapun, mereka harus melakukan ritual di lokasi yang sama seperti 17 tahun lalu. Tapi tempat itu saat ini telah dipenuhi oleh lebih dari sepuluh orang penyihir radikal. Sementara Skye adalah satu-satunya di antara mereka yang dapat menggunakan sihir. Mungkin seperti yang dikatakan Skye, mereka hanya bisa menunggu bantuan dari Konohana.

"Bagaimana dengan Aliansi Natsume?" tanya Gray. Ia berharap mereka bisa memanfaatkan bawahan Skye dari Aliansi Natsume. Namun Skye menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita tidak bisa mempercayai Aliansi Natsume. Van juga ingin mendapatkan kekuatan untuk dirinya sendiri, karena itulah ia mengirimku kemari. Tapi yah, tak akan ada penyihir yang mau bekerja untuk Aliansi Natsume," jelas Skye.

"Kenapa?" Gray heran melihat keyakinan Skye.

Kali ini Claire yang menjawab, "Karena penyihir patuh pada hukum keharmonisan. Penyihir memiliki kode etik dan telah bersumpah kepada Harvest Goddess. Mereka yang melanggarnya diancam dengan karma yang tak terbayangkan..."

"Seberat itukah?" tanya Gray lagi.

"Ya, karena hanya sedikit orang yang bisa menggunakan sihir sekarang,"

Gray mengangguk-angguk. Setelah Skye dan Claire menceritakan banyak hal tentang Konohana, ia rasa ia mengerti kenapa bisa ada penyihir yang mengambil jalan radikal. Ketika seseorang memiliki kekuatan, ada kecenderungan ia ingin menguasai dan diakui. Bekerja di balik layar seperti yang dilakukan Konohana selama ini tentu membutuhkan kebijaksanaan dan kerendahhatian.

"Aku akan kembali ke pasukanku. Mereka akan kuperintahkan mencari di dekat pegunungan, sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini. Kalian beristirahatlah dulu," kata Skye.

"Ah, maaf! Apa ada pemukiman penduduk di sekitar sini?" tanya Claire. Skye menggeleng.

"Tak ada siapapun di kota ini saat ini. Tapi ada penduduk yang tinggal di kaki bukit di utara. Wilayah itu masih masuk dalam kekuasaan Zephyr. Kenapa?"

"Ah... tidak."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," pamit Skye. Begitu Skye pergi, Gray kembali melihat keadaan Claire. Wajah sedihnya kembali.

Ia lalu memandang wajah Gray dengan mata birunya yang tampak kosong. "Gray... seandainya aku memutuskan untuk tidak peduli... kita mungkin akan tetap hidup dan dunia ini akan dikuasai oleh penyihir. Bukankah semua itu menguntungkan kita?"

Mendengar perkataan Claire itu, Gray balas menatap mata Claire dengan lembut. Tatapan yang membuat air mata Claire menetes. "Kau client ku. Apapun keputusanmu, aku akan mengikutinya. Tapi lakukanlah apa yang tak akan membuatmu menyesal," jawab Gray.

Claire mengangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum.

~000~

Fajar merah terbit di ufuk timur kota Zephyr, menyinari bangunan-bangunan tua yang tak berpenghuni. Dirk akhirnya tiba di dekat pintu gerbang Zephyr setelah berkuda selama seharian penuh tanpa istirahat. Di sana telah menunggu lima orang penyihir Konohana lainnya. Mereka belum mendekati kota karena di gerbang itu telah berjaga beberapa orang penyihir radikal. Sheng pasti sudah menduga ini, karena itu ia memerintahkan penyihir yang telah tiba untuk menunggu setidaknya sepuluh orang, baru memperlihatkan diri mereka pada musuh.

"Kenapa kita tak segera menyerang, Kak Dirk?" tanya seorang penyihir laki-laki muda.

"Tak perlu terburu-buru. Saat ini mereka hanya bisa mengulur waktu hingga kedua dimensi bersatu sepenuhnya. Mereka tak akan melakukan tindakan apapun selain bertahan," jelas Dirk.

Alis penyihir muda itu berkerut. "Kenapa?"

Dirk tersenyum, "karena hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa membaca manuskrip itu sekarang."

Itu benar. Hanya Dirk saksi kejadian tujuh belas tahun lalu yang masih hidup sampai sekarang. Claire masih bayi saat itu dan Dirk hanya memberi tahunya cara melakukan ritual pengembalian, tak lebih.

"Manuskrip apa maksud Kakak?" tanya seorang penyihir lain. Dirk berdecak. Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa tak banyak orang Konohana yang tahu tentang masa lalunya dan Claire. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa mereka diperintahkan ke Zephyr untuk mengatasi penyihir radikal.

Tapi mau tidak mau Dirk harus memberi tahu mereka sedikit gambaran mengenai misi ritual pengembalian Claire. Walaupun ada resiko penghianatan, Dirk memutuskan untuk percaya pada sumpah para penyihir muda Konohana ini.

"Aku akan memberi tahu detailnya kalau sepuluh orang sudah berkumpul di sini," ujar Dirk.

~000~

Sepuluh orang telah berkumpul di sore harinya. Karena pertarungan ini akan menjadi pertarungan sihir, menyerang secara menggerombol hanya akan melemahkan kekuatan mereka. Dirk sebagai yang tertua di antara mereka memberi komando untuk menyerang secara beruntun dari lima titik untuk menyebar kekuatan musuh. Di setiap titik, satu orang bertugas menyerang, dan satunya melindungi partnernya. Mereka akan terus maju hingga kincir angin besar di utara, tempat manuskrip itu berada. Dengan begitu musuh tak akan punya waktu untuk mengatur strategi.

Sebelum memulai aksinya, ia mengirimkan seekor merpati ke tempat Skye, Claire, dan Gray berada.

"Mereka akan menyerang malam ini. Kita harus bersiap dan mengikuti mereka jika mendengar suara ledakan," kata Skye. Gray mengangkat tangannya, meminta izin untuk bertanya.

"Dari tadi aku penasaran. Kenapa burung itu tau dimana kita berada meskipun ia tak pernah kemari?" tanya Gray.

"Burung pembawa pesan penyihir bukanlah burung biasa. Ia terbang dengan sangat cepat dan langsung bisa melacak orang yang dituju," jelas Skye. Lagi-lagi Gray dibuat kagum dengan kehebatan sihir, seperti ketika pertama kali ia melihat Dirk dengan palu besarnya. Sayang sekali Cliff maupun ayahnya belum pernah melihat keajaiban ini.

Tiba-tiba Skye tersenyum sambil melihat Gray dan Claire secara bergantian.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Claire. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa kagum. Di saat banyak pihak berusaha mengambil keuntungan dari situasi ini, kalian mampu mengorbankan nyawa kalian demi mengembalikan segalanya seperti semula," puji Skye. Ia telah mendengar asal usul Gray dan cerita pertemuannya dengan Claire. Dan ia tahu bahwa Gray juga akan menghilang bersama seluruh yang berhubungan dengan Rune Factory.

Suara gemuruh yang cukup besar terdengar dari langit. Untuk kesekian kalinya. Ya, sejak beberapa hari ini, langit Harvest Moon selalu diselimuti awan gelap yang sesekali mengeluarkan suara bergemuruh. Sama sekali bukan langit mendung musim dingin yang biasa dilihat Claire. Meski biasanya Claire akan bersemangat ketika melihat langit... langit yang sekarang justru membuatnya ketakutan.

Jika ia tidak cepat, bisa-bisa gerbang antar kedua dunia benar-benar terbuka sepenuhnya. Dan akan ada korban jiwa dari rakyat sipil yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.  
Seandainya nyawanya mampu menghindari semua itu... ia rela membuangnya.

Tapi...

_Harvest Goddess... kumohon. Setidaknya, biarkan salah satu permohonanku terkabul._

.

.

.

(Bersambung...)

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Maaf atas keterlambatan update~

Sebenarnya gk bisa dibilang sibuk juga sih... cuma sedikit hambatan yg sering terjadi ketika author menulis bagian menuju klimaks~ :3

Okeey, chapter selanjutnya akan jadi chapter terakhir fanfic ini :)

Terimakasih buat para pembaca... Terimakasih juga untuk Mai, Sierra, dan ChinatsuKanjitan atas reviewnyaa xD


	12. -Luminescence-

**~12~**

**"Luminescence"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Zephyr-

Petang di awal musim dingin yang kelabu. Kota Zephyr yang selalu sunyi tiba-tiba gempar oleh tiga suara ledakan beruntun dari arah gerbang selatan kota. Gray, Claire, dan Skye yang telah menunggu-nunggu suara ledakan itu segera bersiap untuk melaksanakan misi mereka yang tertunda.

Dirk dan kawan-kawannya menerobos masuk kota dalam waktu relatif cepat, meninggalkan para pengejarnya begitu saja. Claire yang menunggu di sisi jalan langsung mengenali Dirk dari kejauhan. Tapi berbeda dengan Claire yang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan, semakin mereka mendekat wajah Dirk terlihat semakin geram.

"Kauu! Hunter mesuum! Turunkan keponakanku!" seru Dirk dari kejauhan. Gray berdecak. Ia juga tak ingin melakukan ini, tapi hanya begini caranya agar mereka bisa tiba di reruntuhan secepatnya. Yup. Gray yang mampu berlari sangat cepat harus menggendong Claire di punggungnya. Sementara Skye, dengan sihirnya akan menyerang musuh sekaligus melindungi mereka. Sebuah paduan yang sempurna, meski tidak bagi Dirk.

Gray tak begitu mempedulikan omelan Dirk. Ia langsung berlari mengikuti Dirk menuju reruntuhan tanpa banyak bicara. Begitu sampai, mereka langsung disambut dengan bola-bola cahaya yang memaksa mereka mundur sedikit. Sebenarnya posisi penyihir radikal saat ini lebih unggul. Mereka dapat memblokir satu-satunya pintu masuk reruntuhan. Sementara Dirk dan lainnya tak bisa sembarangan menyerang karena bisa membuat tempat itu hancur.

Malam telah larut, namun penyihir radikal terus bertahan betapapun gempuran dilancarkan. Suara gemuruh langit semakin membuat cekam suasana. Kilatan-kilatan cahaya yang timbul dari sihir kedua kubu semakin lama semakin berkurang. Jelas mereka sudah menguras banyak energi dan kelelahan.

Skye melihat ini sebagai kesempatan untuk menyusup. Ia meminta Dirk menyibukkan penyihir di depan pintu masuk, sehingga ia, Gray dan Claire dapat masuk ke sana. Kembali ke dalam reruntuhan itu, Gray segera berlari sambil menggendong Claire ke tempat lingkaran ritual berada.

Namun seperti dugaannya, Reina masih di sana, menghadang mereka dengan berani. Bedanya, kali ini ia sendirian. Rekannya yang lain telah disibukkan oleh penyihir Konohana.  
Skye membuang busurnya ke lantai, tanda bahwa ia siap menghadapi Reina dengan sihir. Skye menyerang Reina, namun Reina malah menyerang Claire. Beruntung refleks Gray yang cepat mampu menghindarkan mereka dari serangan itu.

"Mungkin aku memang harus membunuhmu, Claire... dengan tanganku sendiri," kata Reina. Claire bergidik mendengar perkataan sadis Reina itu. Tapi Skye segera berdiri di depannya, seolah bersedia menjadi tameng.

"Aku akan menahannya. Gray, bantu Claire," bisik Skye. Gray mengangguk, lalu berlari ke tempat ritual.

Tentu saja Reina tidak tinggal diam. Ia hendak menyerang kembali, namun Skye lebih cepat menyerang lengannya. Reina memandang Skye dengan pandangan benci.  
"Jangan menghalangiku!" seru Reina.

Skye menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Kau telah melanggar sumpah penyihir. Sekalipun kau bertahan di sini, tak lama lagi bantuan akan datang dari Konohana, dan kau tak akan bisa lolos dari hukuman," ujar Skye.

Selagi Skye berusaha menahan Reina, Gray masih terus berlari. Ia menurunkan Claire di dekat lingkaran ritual itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Gray.

Claire menggigit bibirnya. "Aku... boleh pinjam pisau yang kuberikan padamu? Dan jagalah agar tak ada yang mengganggu ritualku."

Kali ini Gray yakin bisa melindungi Claire karena Skye telah melapisi pedang Gray dengan sihir. Gray segera mengeluarkan pisau kecil itu dari saku celananya, lalu memberikannya pada Claire. "Ambil saja lagi. Toh aku tak akan membutuhkannya..."

Mendengar perkataan Gray itu Claire hanya tersenyum. Ia berbalik dan melangkah ke tengah lingkaran, menghadap batu besar bertuliskan tulisan kuno.

Claire memejamkan matanya beberapa saat untuk menenangkan dirinya. Melupakan kegaduhan yang timbul dari pertarungan Skye dan Reina. Berkonsentrasi penuh, mempercayakan pengamanan sepenuhnya pada Gray.

Ia lalu menyayat tangannya dengan pisau pemberian ayahnya sambil mengucap sebaris mantra dalam bahasa kuno. Saat ia melakukan itu, dari jauh Reina menembakkan bola cahaya ke arah Claire. Namun Claire tetap tak bergeming karena sesuai dugaannya Gray langsung membelah bola itu dengan pedang. Begitu darah Claire menetes di tengah lingkaran, lingkaran itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang.

Sangat terang sehingga menghentikan gerakan Reina maupun rekannya yang berada di luar reruntuhan. Segera setelah itu bumi bergetar cukup kuat, menggoncangkan tanah di sekitar reruntuhan itu. Dan saat itulah ia muncul. Naga bersisik hijau toska besar, dengan moncongnya yang panjang dan bergigi tajam.

Merasa terdesak, lagi-lagi Reina berusaha menyerang Claire dengan sihirnya. Dan lagi-lagi pula ia gagal karena Gray dengan sigap membelokkannya.

"Menyerahlah. Ini sudah berakhir," kata Skye. Reina menggertakkan giginya. Sihirnya sudah habis dan ia hanya mampu menyaksikan Claire berhadapan dengan naga besar itu, menghentikan semua cita-citanya...

"Dewa... aku mengembalikan darah yang telah kau pinjamkan padaku. Dengan ini, putuskanlah semua hubungan antara Rune Factory dan Harvest Moon..." pinta Claire. 

Naga itu tampak mengamati sekelilingnya yang hancur berantakan, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pendek, "Ah... baiklah."

Dewa naga kemudian menempelkan moncongnya ke dahi Claire. Membuat tubuh Claire diselimuti oleh cahaya hijau toska.

"Kau yang berasal dari Pohon Sharance... akan kembali ke Pohon Sharance..." bisik Dewa Naga. Seiring dengan tubuhnya yang terurai menjadi cahaya, Claire melirik ke arah Gray, tersenyum. Dan Gray membalas senyuman Claire itu dengan senyuman pula.

Tangan Gray bercahaya, perlahan-lahan menghilang.

.

.

.

-Konohana-

Razhi menghentikan gerakannya ketika monster yang sedang ia lawan tiba-tiba berpendar. Tanpa perlu ia mengalahkannya, monster itu terurai menjadi cahaya hijau toska yang kemudian melayang ke langit. Sewaktu pandangannya sampai ke langit, ia melihat cahaya-cahaya lain melayang bersama cahaya monster itu. Langit dipenuhi bola-bola kecil cahaya hijau toska.

Diam-diam air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. Perginya cahaya-cahaya itu berarti para monster telah pergi dari dunia ini... begitu juga dengan Claire.

Pemandangan yang sama terlihat dari seluruh penjuru Harvest Moon. Langit yang gelap bergemuruh beberapa hari ini berganti dengan cahaya-cahaya magis... sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal bagi masyarakat awam, namun berarti perubahan besar bagi para penyihir.

.

.

.

_Hey, Harvest Goddess... aku punya permohonan._

_Seandainya aku maupun Gray memang harus pergi dari dunia ini..._

_Kuharap, kau bisa mempertemukan kami berdua lagi._

_Dan sampaikan terimakasihku pada Dewa Naga._

_Karena berkat dia aku bisa bertemu dengan Gray, Paman Dirk, Paman Kana, dan semuanya..._

.

.

.

-Sharance Tree, Rune Factory-

Pagi yang tenang di Sharance Tree pecah oleh suara tangis bayi. Micah yang sejak tadi mondar mandir di teras rumah pohonnya itu segera menyeruak masuk ke dalam. Ia melihat istrinya, Raven, tersenyum kepadanya. Majorie yang membantu persalinan Raven tampak menggendong seorang bayi mungil bermata biru, sama seperti matanya.

"Perempuan," kata Majore tanpa ditanya.

Mata Micah bersinar kegirangan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan pelan-pelan menggendong bayinya.

"Woah, Woah! Manisnya... terimakasih, Raven," ucap Micah sambil mengecup dahi istrinya. "Kita beri nama siapa dia?" tanya Micah. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sejak tadi, meski bayi mereka masih belum berhenti menangis.

"Claire..." cetus Raven.

"Claire? Dari mana nama itu?" tanya Micah. Mengingat sifat Raven, ia yakin Raven memikirkan arti yang dalam dari nama itu.

Raven tersenyum, "entahlah. Nama itu tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja."

Jawaban Raven membuat Micah dan Majorie sempat terdiam, tapi segera pecah oleh tawa Majorie.

"Hahaha! Kau sama saja dengan Shara! Dia juga, ketika kutanya dari mana nama anaknya, dia cuma bilang terlintas begitu saja!" seru Majorica.

Micah tertawa kecil, mengingat-ingat anak lelaki Shara yang suka mengacau di kebunnya. "Aah... Gray? Berapa umurnya sekarang? Hm..."

"Empat tahun!" seru seorang anak kecil berambut pirang kemerahan dan bermata biru. Ia baru saja masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Di belakang anak itu tampak Shara ngos-ngosan mengatur napasnya. Rupanya ia mengejar Gray menaiki tangga Sharance Tree.

"Gray! Sudah kubilang jangan lari-lari! Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh?!" omel Shara.

"Hahaha, sudahlah Shara... kau ini. Anak lelaki sudah seharusnya aktif seperti Gray," kata Majorica sambil membereskan peralatannya. Gray tampak tak mempedulikan omelan ibunya. Ia berjingkat-jingkat berusaha melihat Claire. Menyadari ini, Micah berjongkok agar Gray dapat melihat Claire dari dekat.

"Claire, ini Kak Gray. Gray, ini Claire," Micah memperkenalkan Gray dan Claire sambil menggoyangkan tangan Claire.

"Dia kecil sekali..." kata Gray. Micah tersenyum melihat mata Gray yang membulat, membuat keinginan isengnya timbul. Micah meraih tangan Gray dan meletakkan telunjuk Gray di telapak tangan Claire. Segera saja jari-jari kecil Claire melingkupi telunjuk Gray.

"Ooh..." seru Gray senang.

"Haha! Gray, bertemanlah baik-baik dengan Claire ya..." pesan Micah. Gray mengangguk keras sambil matanya tak berhenti melihat Claire. Bagaimanapun, ini pertama kalinya Gray melihat bayi yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Bagi Gray kecil, masih ada banyak dan banyak hal baru menantinya selain peristiwa ini.

Di bawah Pohon Sharance yang bunga-bunganya telah bermekaran... sekali lagi, kisah Gray dan Claire dimulai.

...

-END-

-COMPLETED-

...

.

.

.

A/N:

Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing, thanks for everyyythiiing :D

Senang rasanya bisa menuliskan imajinasi di , membaca banyak banget fanfic kreatif lain, ngobrol sama member lain~

Membuatku berpikir...

Ah... Seandainya aku bikin akun dari dulu, hahaha.

Thank you for your support!

As always, I hope you like this fanfic~

See you bye bye :-*


End file.
